


The Sorrows of Tomorrow

by silvertoekee



Series: Eternity Arc [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2004-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertoekee/pseuds/silvertoekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble brews deep in the heart of Mirkwood and Rhun, and the darkness thickens.  Friends will be pitted against each other and only hope can save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorrows of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> There maybe grammar mistakes as this story still needs to be reedited.

**Chapter 1: Secret Plans**

The elf cursed angrily as he ran deeper into Mirkwood forest. He had almost succeeded in killing that human with his own hands but hadn’t because of his prince. That stupid elf would pay with his life for interfering with his vengeance and anyway he had been corrupted by that human. Hearing a branch snap nearby, he slid to a halt and looked around. Something was watching him and he didn’t like it. Two figures stepped out of the trees and stopped a few feet away. One was tall and wore a white cloak with a hood that covered its face. The other was a dark elf with short black hair and cold brown eyes. For some reason both of them gave him the creeps and he shivered.

The elf regarded him for a moment before asking, “Why have you come into this part of Mirkwood elf?”

He looked at the two of them suspiciously but shrugged. Somehow he doubted that the king would send anyone to hunt him yet and it would be good to tell someone.

“Because I Lossëdil tried to avenge my brother’s death on that cursed mortal Estel.”

The she-elf cocked a slim eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. “And did you succeed?”

Lossëdil shrugged angrily, “No because of his cursed brothers, but I will have my revenge on him and Legolas.”

The she-elf’s face darkened and she smiled cruelly. “Did you say Legolas? King Thranduil’s son?”

“Yes I did. Why?”

The cloaked being raised a glowing hand and Lossëdil fell to the floor unconscious.

“Tis a good thing that he stumbled across us when he did, for I would have never known of this.”

“What do you plan on doing Serutia?”

She turned and smiled up at the other. “Why my dear wizard exact revenge against there king and this elf with help me.”

A few days later Serutia sent spies to discover what was going on in Mirkwood and the news pleased her. It appeared that the mortal Estel had died and all elves were in mourning. The Imladris elves would soon be leaving Mirkwood and returning home to bury the mortal. A plan soon formed in her mind and she smiled in triumph.

“What are you plotting my dear?”

Turning, her black hair swirled around her before settling against her shoulders. She smiled at her companion and then gazed up at the sky.

“Why my friend revenge of course and that mortal will help me obtain it.

~

The Imladris elves had been riding for a few hours through Mirkwood and yet Elrond felt uneasy. Something sinister kept slithering across his senses and it had started since they had left the palace. Whatever it was he wished it would leave them be since they had enough to deal with.

“What is it Ada?”

The elf-lord noticed Elrohir watching him with a worried expression. He tried to smile reassuringly but it didn’t fool either of his sons.

“I feel as if something evil is watching us from the shadow and yet I do not know where.”

“I have felt it is well Ada and I don’t like it. It is as if Mirkwood has become even darker then usual and I cannot wait until we leave here.” Elladan replied quietly.

Elrohir agreed whole heartedly with them both and sighed. He hoped that they could make it out of Mirkwood without encountering anything overly hostile or bothersome. Gazing ahead at the wrapped bundle between two of their guards, he felt a tear slip down his cheek and wiped it away. He still couldn’t believe that his little brother was gone and wished it was all a dream. It was just only a few days ago when they had all journeyed to Mirkwood and everyone had been in good spirits. Now it was a different story and he wished that they had never brought Estel to Mirkwood. Perhaps then he would still be alive and not in the Halls of Mandos.

A noise ahead startled all the elves and they froze. Suddenly a snarl was heard and loud crashing. Elrohir’s eyes widened and a sense of dread filled him. One of the scout’s horses neighed in terror and something lunged onto the path.

“Tis Yrch’s!”

A huge party of them followed after the first one and soon a fierce battle was waged. Two Orcs stood on the sidelines watching the others fight but did not enter the fray. There mission was different and had to be timed just right.

“Tis a pity that we cannot join in the fun and kill some elves, Feun.”

Feun glanced at his companion and gazed back at the battle.

“Aye Groto, but I’d rather not face that elf witch and lose my head.”

Groto nodded in agreement and gazed after there prey. The elves that were guarding the bundle were slowly being drawn away by the Orcs. Nodding to his companion, he leaped into the battle and rushed towards the horse. It neighed in terror and lashed out. Dodging the hooves, he struck out with his axe and sliced its head off. Feun walked over to the dead animal and lifted the bundle.

Feun smiled in satisfaction and glanced at his second. “Give the call for retreat, we have what we need.”

Cupping his hands to his face, Groto shouted for them to retreat. Turning around, he raced after his captain and could hear the other Orcs following.

Elrond slashed at the last remaining Orc and glanced around. His twin sons were fine and only seemed to suffer a minor scrape or two. A few of his elven guards appeared to suffer a few minor injuries as well.

“My lord.”

One of his guards stood before him and appeared extremely agitated. A sense of forbidding filled his soul and he somehow knew that something was terribly wrong.

“What is it Morgeran?”

“I am sorry to say this, but Estel’s body has been taken.”

“What!”

Grey eyes widening in anguish, the Lord of Imladris gazed in shock at the guard before looking over at the twins. His sons had heard his cry and had raced to his side.

Elrohir gripped his father’s arm and gazed at him worriedly. “What is it Ada?”

“Has something happened?” Elladan asked from his other side.

Putting an arm around each of his sons, he closed his eyes and sighed.

“Your gwador’s body has been taken by the Yrch’s and I fear that is the reason for this attack.”

Elladan stiffened and gazed at the guard. Morgeran nodded in agreement and looked away in sorrow. It couldn’t be true, how could this have happened? Letting out an anguished cry, Elladan sank to the ground and covered his face. Elrohir turned into his father’s arms and gripped his clothes. This had to be a dream or a horrible nightmare. Closing his eyes, he began to sob uncontrollably and felt his father’s arms tighten.

Lord Elrond opened his eyes and came to a decision. He wouldn’t stop until he found his son’s body and killed the Orcs who had taken him.

“Morgeran tell the others to treat there wounds and then be ready to return to Mirkwood palace.”

His guard nodded and quickly went to do his bidding.

“Ada?”

Gazing down into his oldest son’s eyes he smiled reassuringly. “Do not despair Elladan, I promise we will find him.”

Elladan nodded in agreement and stood up. Stepping forward he hugged his father and twin. They would find Estel and those who had taken him no matter what.

~

Serutia sat astride her horse and glanced into the forest. The moon glowed overhead and everything was quiet. A snarl sounded nearby and then an Orc stepped into the moonlight. Looking at the elf for a moment, the Orc laid the white bundle onto the ground. Smiling in satisfaction, she swung down from her horse and knelt next to the bundle. Pulling the cloth aside she saw the young human known as Estel and brushed his hair back. The young one’s face was pale and he only looked like he was sleeping. Stepping back she motioned to the Orc and watched as he picked up the bundle and secured it to her mount.

“The elves still search for us my lady, it would be best to leave here soon.”

Serutia swung up on her mount and placed a hand on the bundle in front of her. Glancing down at the Orc she smiled and nodded.

“Yes tis best to leave. Tell the other Orcs, Feun to leave as many false trails as possible and then return back to the Forest of Rhun.”

Feun nodded in reply and quickly vanished back into Mirkwood. Turning her horse around, Serutia set out back to Rhun and chuckled coldly. Soon her plans would begin and she couldn’t wait to start.

~

**Chapter 2: Sacrifices**

It had taken several hours for Elrond and the other elves to arrive back at Mirkwood palace. And even longer to organize a party and hunt for the Orcs. So far there search was appearing futile and they had not found any signs of the Orcs.

“Tis hopeless Ada, we have searched for hours and every lead is false. It is as if the Orcs have vanished into thin air!” Despair filled Elladan voice and many elves looked away in sadness. Elrond let out a sigh as well and couldn’t help but agree.

“We must not loose hope mellon nín.”

All eyes turned to the prince and his blue eyes were firm with conviction. Walking over to Elladan he placed a comforting arm on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

“Do not worry, we will find your gwador’s body and not let it be desecrated by the Yrch’s I swear it.”

Elrohir stepped up the two of them and placed his hand on the prince’s. Looking at his twin and his friend, Elrohir smiled in determination.

“Yes I swear it as well, the Yrch’s will pay for what they have done.”

Elrond watched the three of them and nodded in agreement. No matter what he would have his son body returned to him and would not give up hope.

“Prince Legolas?”

Everyone turned and gazed at the dark haired guard. It was one of the Mirkwood scouts who was panting in exhaustion but appeared unharmed.

Legolas walked over to him and regarding him with curiosity. “What is it Esendal?”

The elf glanced up and smiled in triumph. “I have found some of them my lord and they are a few leagues from here.”

A grim smile appeared on the prince’s face and he glanced over at the twins.

“Let’s hunt some Yrch’s.”

The party quickly broke up camp and moved swiftly through the forest. All was quiet and yet they could hear the Orcs broken speech a few feet ahead. Nodding to Elrond, Legolas and the other Mirkwood elves disappeared into the trees. Turning to his elves, Elrond motioned for them to follow him. Stopping behind a small bush, he felt the twins settle on either side of him and listened to the Orcs conversations.

A tall ugly Orc leaned against his spear and glanced around. “I tell you that witch is a pain, I mean why do we follow her orders?”

“Because our captain says so and we do get paid well.” Grumbled another.

“True but it is still annoying.”

Suddenly an arrow shot through the trees and slammed into the tall Orc. Eyes widening in shock he fell over with a gurgle and his companions panicked.  
More arrows flew from the trees and screams of pain filled the clearing. Standing up Elrond yelled a battle cry and the elves sprang into battle. The battle was fiercely fought and many of the Orcs lay dead or dying. A few feet away, Legolas had his foot planted firmly on an Orc’s chest and his arrow aimed at his head. The twins stood on either side of him and Elrond stepped forward.

“Where is the body you have taken?” Legolas asked harshly.

The Orc laughed and then coughed up some blood. He didn’t have long to live and would either die by his wounds or from the elf. Smirking in satisfaction, he decided to have his enjoyment before death and watched the blue eyes grow colder.

“No where you will find him you son of a Dwarf! It’s to late anyway the lady has taken him and is probably far from theses woods by now.”

Legolas shook his head in denial. “You lie!”

Laughing at there pained faces, the Orc smirked in glee. “It is the truth and you will never find him.”

Choking once more on his own blood filled lungs the Orc gave one last gasp and died.

Elrohir gazed at the dead Orc in disgust and looked over at his father. “I think he spoke truthfully and now Estel is no longer in Mirkwood.”

“But where could they have gone and who is this lady?” Elladan sighed and kicked the Orcs foot.

Elrond shook his head tiredly and looked down at the dead Orc. He didn’t know what to do any longer or how to find his son. A twang from a bow caught all there attentions and they glanced at the prince. Legolas was breathing heavily and glaring down at the dead Orc. An arrow was stuck in the creature’s eye, and leaning down he swiftly pulled it out. Whirling around the prince raced away from the clearing and ignored their calls. Tears fell from his eyes and all he could think of was he had failed to find his friend.

~

Lossëdil let out a tired moan and opened his eyes. He could see the stars shining overhead and yet they brought him no peace. Trying to move his wrists, he felt something cold pining them down. It appeared that he was laying in a clearing on a cold slab of rock. His wrists and ankles were attached to metal manacles and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn’t get free.

“Finally awake my dear Lossëdil?”

Turning his head, he was able to see the she-elf from before standing a few feet away. She appeared to be gazing down at something and he realized it was a body.

“What do you want with me?”

Serutia could hear the hint of fear in his voice and smiled in satisfaction. Stepping to the side she watched as brown eyes widened in astonishment.

Lossëdil gaped at the body that lay near his own and couldn’t believe it. The body was still and pale, but he would never forget that mortal’s face. How was it possible that Estel was laying on a similar rock and that the elf had him?

The elf witch watched the varying emotions slide across his features and smirked. “It looks like you succeeded in killing the boy my dear.”

Victory welled up in his soul and he was glad that he had avenged his brother. But gazing into the other elf’s eyes he had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“I am extremely grateful for this news but you still haven’t answered my question.”

Fear began to fill Lossëdil, as the elf woman smiled cruelly. “Why as a sacrifice little elf or didn’t you know?”

“What!?”

He watched as the elf woman let out a delighted chuckle and walked over to him. Her brown eyes were glowing slightly red and he began to panic. A movement to the left caught his attention and he noticed the cloaked figure. Something dark and evil radiated from that figure and he knew that he was doomed. Jerking at his bond, Lossëdil tried to break free.

“Struggle all you like little elf.” The cloaked figure walked towards him. “It just makes the sacrifice more interesting.”

A knife slashed into his skin and Lossëdil began to scream as they began to carve strange symbols into his flesh. Blood ran sluggishly from his many wounds and he fainted from agony. Serutia stood nearby and made sure the blood flowed into a little container. Walking over to the dead human, she smiled to herself and went to work. Once she was done, Serutia gazed down at the human and then glanced at her companion. She had just finished with Estel and had painted the symbols on the boy with Lossëdil blood. It was necessary in order for the spell to work and to call the soul back into the body.

“Are you ready?”

The elf witch smiled and nodded. “I have been ready for an eternity.”

The two of them began to chant and dark power swirled around the room. The lit candles fluttered wildly and some of them went out. Symbols on both bodies began to glow a hideous red and faded to black. Lossëdil awoke and arched halfway off the table and began to spasm. It felt like something was slowing shredding his soul apart and he tried to scream. Blood filled his lungs and he began to drown in it. Red tears flowed from his eyes and stained his pale white face. Eerie cries ripped through the room filled with denial, loss, and anguish. Estel’s body began to glow brightly and the symbols began to fade. Power slammed into the elf’s body and his bones shattered. With one pain filled gasp, Lossëdil died and his soul fled to Mandos. His blood flowed from his horrible wounds and onto the floor. The chanting slowed to a halt and it grew quiet.

The cloak being looked dispassionately at the dead elf and then at the boy. Reaching over he touched the mortal’s neck and felt a weak pulse beat there.

“Did it work?” Serutia gazed at her companion in anticipation.

Evil laughter filled the room and she shivered in pleasure.

“Yes and now we wait.”

~

**Chapter 3: Sorrows and Revelation**

Time passed as it must and 2 years had gone by. It might have seemed like a long time for a mortal but for the Elves it was only a blink of the eye. And yet when one felt grief, time could feel like decades.

King Thranduil paced his study and thought about his wayward son. It felt like only yesterday that he had seen his son smile after playing a practical joke or training with his bow. But now he was always grim faced and rarely showed any emotions. It was as if his son had become a stranger and he didn’t know what to do. Someone quietly knocked on the door and taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts, he told them to enter. One of his scouts entered the room and dropped to one knee.

“Sire we have discovered Orc activity near the borders of Mirkwood and there appears to be a human with them.”

Surprise briefly showed in his deep blue eyes before Thranduil lowered them in thought. It was not rare for Orcs to be roaming Mirkwood, but quiet strange for a human to be traveling with them.

“And do you know why this mortal is traveling with them Esendal?”

Esendal grimaced slightly and shook his head. “It appears that he leads them sire.”

Now that was a shock since they usually followed their own kind or Sauron himself. Thranduil gazed at the elf for a moment before coming to a decision. Walking over to his desk, he quickly scribbled a note and sealed it. Walking over to the elf, he handed to him and hoped he was doing the right thing.

“I want you to deliver this to my son as soon as possible.”

Esendal bowed to the king and nodded. “I will my lord.”

Watching the scout leave the room, he hoped that he was doing the right thing. Perhaps this human would know who this lady was and help put an end to all theses problems. Maybe then his son would return home and be the elf he once was.

~

Elrond strolled through his garden and smiled sadly. They still hadn’t been able to find Estel’s body nor the lady who had taken him. His sons along with Legolas had searched all around Mirkwood and her borders, but hadn’t been able to find a single clue. It appeared that the Orcs and their mysterious lady had vanished and he sometimes wondered if someone powerful was behind it. It still baffled him as to why any would want his son’s body when the boy was dead and no threat to anyone. Slowing to a stop he heard voices nearby and recognized the twins. Glancing around a few bushes, he noticed his sons sitting on a bench and they appeared in deep conversation.

“Do you think we will ever find who took our gwador?” Elrohir asked quietly.

Elladan shifted next to his twin and gazed down at his hands. He had been thinking the same thing for a long time now and yet didn’t want to say it. It was hard not finding their brother’s body and not knowing what was being done to it. Rage flashed in his grey eyes briefly, before he closed them and took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do for his distraught twin to see him in a rage and he needed to be calm.

“I believe we will Elrohir as long as we do not give up. Someday we will find Estel and bring him home.”

Elrohir wanted to believe his twin’s words were the truth and yet he couldn’t. He would never believe it until they finally brought Estel home and laid his body to rest. He felt his twin gather him into his arms and leaned back into the comforting embrace. Elladan rested his cheek on Elrohir’s hair and closed his eyes.

Elrond watched his sons for a few more moments and sighed. The death of his youngest had affected them profoundly. The twins were not there normal selves anymore and Imladris seemed quieter now then in the past. Taking a few steps back, he turned and walked away. He knew that his sons needed this moment to be with each other and he didn’t want to disturb them. A few tears slipped down his cheeks as well and he stifled a sob.

“My Lord?”

Raising his head, Elrond noticed that his seneschal was looking at him in concern. The other elf took a few more steps and then he was in his arms. Laying his head on the other elf’s shoulders, he gripped his tunic and cried softly.

“What am I going to do Glorfindel? My youngest is still missing and I don’t know were he is or what they are doing to his body? And the twins are sinking further into there grief and I cannot help them”

Glorfindel clutched Elrond to him more tightly and rubbed his back soothingly. He hadn’t seen his friend this distraught since his wife had sailed for the Undying Lands. It was a horrible situation that they were in and there family was falling apart because of it. Something needed to be done soon or he feared that Elrond and the twins would die from grief.

“Do not worry my friend. I swear to you that we will find your son. Perhaps you should ask Galadriel and Mithrandir for help? They more then anyone might be able to help you in finding Estel or even locate who took him.”

Elrond released his friends and took a step back. Now that he thought about it the Lady and Ishtar had taken the death of Estel pretty well. This was pretty odd since he was the hope of Arda and needed to defeat Sauron. He wondered if she had seen something in that mirror of her’s and had not told him for some reason. The more he thought about it the more suspicious he became. Whatever the reason, he needed to journey to Lothlorien and find out the truth.

“Thank you my friend, you have just revealed something that has slipped my notice.”

Glorfindel looked at his lord in puzzlement but didn’t like the look in his grey eyes. It was a look of undetermined rage and revelation of something, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

~

Legolas gazed dispassionately down at the dead Orcs who lay around him. Over the last few years they had been growing a lot bolder in Mirkwood and were attacking more frequently. Rumors were flying around that there was someone leading them but the question was who. They did appear more organized theses days and he wondered if maybe one of them would know of this lady. So far none of them but he wouldn’t give up hope just yet.

“My Lord?”

Turning around Legolas gazed at his captain. “What is it Telindel?”

“A scout has brought a message.”

The scout was Esendal and he walked up to him. Bowing low, he handed his prince the letter. Legolas saw his father’s seal and opening it, he quickly scanned it. The letter stated that he and his guards were to spy on a group of Orcs on the southeastern borders of Mirkwood. It seemed that a human was leading them and his father wanted to know why. He wondered what a human was doing with the Orcs and maybe he could tell him who this lady was. Folding the letter, he held it and glanced at the two elves.

“Tell my father I will carry out his orders Esendal and tell him thank you.” He watched the scout bow to him before taking his leave. Turning to his captain, he smiled grimly. “Telindel tell the others that we will be leaving in an hour.”

“Yes my prince.”

Looking down at the letter, Legolas hoped that this was the lead he was looking for in order to find Estel. If it was then soon he would be able to take his friend home and perhaps everyone would finally be at peace.

~

**Chapter 4: Secrets Everywhere**

~

It was quiet in the meadow as the mortal stood with his head tilted back. His long white hair rippled in the breeze and his body was relaxed. The trees swayed overhead and thunder suddenly rumbled. Rain began to softly pelt down and soaked him to the skin. It felt rejuvenating to his weary and lost soul. He often wondered why he was even here or even stayed. Somehow he knew he was supposed to be somewhere else and not here. If only he could figure it out then perhaps he wouldn’t be having theses troubling thoughts. A snapping branch nearby tore him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes. Gripping the pommel of his sword, he took a defensive stance and narrowed his eyes.

“What do you want Groto?” he snarled.

The Orc in question stepped out of the shadows and smirked at the mortal. He wasn’t overlay fond of the human and didn’t understand why the lady kept him around. Personally he would rather kill the man and be done with him.

“The lady wishes to see you Selamant.”

The mortal slammed his sword back into the sheath and stalked away. He barely glanced at the Orc and disappeared into the forest. Groto watched him leave and wished he could kill the boy. Something was unsettling about that one and it couldn’t be good.

Selamant hurried through the woods and was curious as to what the lady wanted. He wondered if it had something to do with the cloaked one and his nightly visits. Lately the two of them had been meeting in secret and must be planning something big. Slowing to a walk, he entered the camp and nodded to the sentries. The two Orcs barely acknowledged him and he shrugged. A few feet ahead of him stood a huge grey mansion that was covered in vines and blended into the forest. Walking up to the door he opened it and entered. He stood in a large foyer and turned to his left. Heading down the corridor, he stopped at a door and knocked.

“Enter.”

Opening the door Selamant stepped inside and closed the door. The lady stood behind a large oak desk and the cloaked one stood next to her. They were gazing down at a map and he wondered why. The lady glanced up and then beckoned him closer. Stepping forward he stopped at the desk and gazed down. The map was highly detailed showing roads from Rhun to Mirkwood. Different trails ran through the two forests and he was amazed by it.

“Do you know what this is Selamant?” Serutia asked.

“Mirkwood my lady?”

She nodded in approval and smiled at him. Selamant thought her smile cold and he didn’t like the fire burning in her eyes. It was something evil and hate filled. Not for the first time, he wondered why he followed her or even if he should trust her.

The cloak one tapped the map and pointed at it. “And do you know why we are looking at it boy?”

“No.”

“Because,” Serutia purred. “You and a team of my Orcs are going there to capture the Prince of Mirkwood.”

Silver eyes widened in surprise and he almost gaped at them. Why did they want him to capture an elfish prince? Going into Mirkwood theses days was risky and with much peril. Many Orcs had spoken about how the wood elves were relentless and hunted down anyone they considered an enemy. The one spoken about the most was the prince and how he seemed the worst of the lot. He wanted to refuse her but it was an order. To refuse it was to angrier her and that usually meant death.

“When do we leave?”

Serutia watched him for a moment and then turned away. “In the morning. You may leave.”

Selamant bowed and left the room. He could feel cold eyes burning into his back and knew it was the wizard. Closing the door, he cursed his luck and went to his rooms.

The she-elf heard the door click and glanced at her companion. ‘Do you think it to soon?”

The cloaked one shook his head and pushed the hood back. Grey hair shown in the light and he smiled. “No but he should be watched carefully. We wouldn’t want our plans to be ruined.”

“True.” Serutia replied. “I will order Groto to watch him and make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“Yes and soon you will have the prince in the palm of your hand.”

~

Galadriel gazed down into her mirror and grimaced. Things were unfolding at an alarming rate and it didn’t bode well. Hearing footsteps coming closer, she glanced up and smiled at her companion.

“Events are unfolding faster then we thought possible, I take it?” Mithrandir inquired.

The lady gazed back down at her mirror and smiled warmly. “Yes, but we knew this might happen.”

Taking a few steps forward, the Istar stroked his beard and looked down at the mirror. The water appeared calm and black for the moment. Gazing back up at the lady, he cocked his head to the side. “Is Elrond still trying to contact you?”

A smile formed on Galadriel’s face and she nodded. “Yes but I have not responded so far and Elrond will wonder why. Sooner or later he will either come here or send someone.”

Mithrandir stroked his beard in thought and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. “Hmm he was always the stubborn sort when it came to his family. Very overprotective if I remember correctly.”

Laughter and sadness shown in crystal blue eyes and Galadriel smirked. “My daughter complained about him being that way but she enjoyed it just the same.”

The Istar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. “All will be well my lady. We must believe in hope.”

~

“Ada?” Elrohir knocked on the study door and stepped inside. He stopped in the doorway and could feel the tension in the room. His father and Erestor were glaring at each other, while Glorfindel watched in amusement. Something fishy was going on and he wondered what it was.

“What is it Elrohir?” Elrond glanced at his son before glaring at his advisor again. He was slightly irritated that Erestor was adamant about him not going off to Lothlorien alone. It wasn’t like he couldn’t defend himself for Valar’s sake, he had been a herald and warrior to Gil-Galad. Just because he had become a healer and Lord of Imladris did not mean he couldn’t defend himself.

Elrohir looked at them curiously and asked. “You wanted to see me?”

Seeing the triumphant look in his advisor’s eyes made Elrond suspicious. Just what was his evil advisor up too? Glancing at his seneschal, he noticed the smug look from Glorfindel and narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t summon you ion nin.”

“No but I did.” Glorfindel replied smugly. He watched his lord fume for a moment and then looked at Elrohir. The elfling had curiousity written all over his face and he had to stifle a laugh. Judging by the glare that Elrond was sending him, if looks could kill then he would be long dead and perhaps roasted.

“We wanted you and Elladan to escort your Adar to Lothlorien.” Erestor smirked at his lord’s quiet huff.

Elrohir gazed at the three Eldar in puzzlement. “Why are you going to Lothlorien Ada?”

Elrond glared half-heartedly at his two friends and gazed at his son. Once he told his sons about what his business entitled then there was no stopping them. Anything that had to do with Estel or even his name mentioned would pique then twins’ interest. Saying a silent prayer to the Valar and wanted to murder his to friends, Elrond began to explain his suspicions to his son.

“The reason is because I want to see her in person and question her about your gwador Estel.”

“Why?”

Elrond ran a hand distractedly through his hair before gazing at his son.

“Glorfindel pointed out that your grandmother did not seem upset or even concerned about Estel’s death. At the time I was to grief stricken by his death to even notice it but now that I think back I do remember it.”

Elrohir was confused and wondered what his grandmother could be hiding. Could she have known that Estel was going to die and have prevented it? It was well known among the elves that Galadriel could see into the future with her mirror. He didn’t want to believe it was true though and glanced over at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel nodded at his friend and glanced at Elrohir. “It is true elfling. Your grandmother didn’t even appear affected by Estel’s death and neither did Mithrandir. They did seem saddened by it but not by much.”

Elrond stood up and walked over to his son. Resting a hand on Elrohir’s shoulder he gazed down into sorrowful grey eyes, and gently squeezed his shoulders in reassurance.

“I understand how you feel Elrohir and I don’t want to believe it. But either way I will visit Galadriel and find out the truth.”

“But wouldn’t it be easier to just mind speak her?” Elrohir asked in question.  
He watched as his father shook his head and the other two glanced at the floor.

“She hasn’t answered my summons so far and I am not to sure why.” Elrond raked a hand through his hair in frustration. “It makes me highly suspicious and I have a feeling she is up to something.”

A movement near the door caught everyone’s attention and all eyes looked to the door. Elladan stepped inside and smiled at them. Walking over to his twin he glanced at him for a moment and then smiled at his father.

“Then we will journey to Lothlorien with you Ada and aid you. We want to know as well why our grandmother is not responding and what she might know about Estel.”

Elrond wondered just how long his eldest had stood at the door listening before coming in. He was about to protest but Erestor beat him to it. “Do not worry my friend Glorfindel and I will take care of Imladris while you are way.”

“Yes so you need not worry and focus on Galadriel.” Glorfindel replied.

Looking around at his companions, Elrond conceded defeat. “Very well then we will journey to Lothlorien tomorrow morning.”

The twins grinned with hope and raced out of the room. Elrond shook his head and ignored his two friends smirking faces. It was difficult enough to argue with his friends but add is sons into it and he would lose. Pushing that thought aside he hoped that Galadriel could answer his questions, but he couldn’t shake off a horrible sense of forbidding that filled him every time he thought of Estel.

~

**Chapter 5: Hopeful Reverie**

~

The blond elf lay in the tree branches and looked at the sky. It was a cloudy night and he could barely make out anything. Only a few stars twinkled and the moon barely shone. They had finally arrived near the border of Mirkwood a few days ago and so far nothing had appeared. It had been quiet so far but he felt that soon something was going to happen. The trees whispered of an old darkness coming back to the forest and it felt foul. He could sense his patrol nearby and knew it was safe for the moment. Pushing his troubling thoughts aside for later, Legolas slipped into reverie.

~

The water was so clear and shimmered in the noontime sun. Butterflies fluttered in the meadows and the flowers smelled divine. Legolas gazed around and for the first time felt something inside of sigh peacefully.

“It is good to see you so relaxed mellon nín.”

That voice! Turning around, Legolas gasped in shock and fell to his knees. His companion smiled in humor and knelt next to him.

“Is it that much of a shock for you to see me my mellon nín?” Estel inquired.

Reaching out the elf hesitantly touched the boy and felt warm skin. Legolas gasped and quickly grabbed the boy in a fierce embrace.

“Estel! How can this be?”

The boy returned the hug and closed his eyes. He felt the elf tremble in his grip and stroked his hair soothingly.

“By the power of the Valar and Lord Mandos.”

Legolas stiffened in surprise and jerked back. Gazing up into compassionate silver eyes, he knew it was the truth and yet it was unbelievable. And at the same time he could careless because the human was here and they were together again.

Estel watched the varying emotions and his friend’s face. He knew the elf had many questions but he couldn’t answer them.

“I know you have so many questions mellon nín but I cannot answer them now.” Seeing Legolas about to speak, Estel gently placed a finger on his lips. “All will be revealed in good time mellon nín just be patient.”

Legolas shook his head and looked at him in sorrow. “How can I be patient when this dream will fade and I will be alone again?”

“You won’t be mellon nín.” Seeing the puzzled look, Estel smiled reassuringly. “I promise we will meet again and it will be soon.”

Confusion shown in the clear blue eyes and Estel laughed. Legolas just shook his in exasperation, the mortal was still annoying as ever.

“I do not understand.”

“Don’t worry you will.”

Legolas was about to ask what that meant but Estel shook his head. “It is time for you to leave mellon nín. It looks like you are needed.”

~

Legolas jerked awake and shook his head. His reverie had been strange and confusing. For the life of him he couldn’t remember anything except he and Estel were to meet again. How or why didn’t matter, all that mattered was seeing his friend again. Excitement surged through him and he wanted to laugh in glee. Hearing his name, he pushed theses thoughts away but couldn’t help grinning. Standing up, he glanced down and noticed one of his scouts had returned. Legolas swung down from the tree and landed on the ground. The she-elf was almost jumping in excitement and for a moment he wondered how old she was.

“What is it Yeldena?”

“We have spotted Orcs entering the border.”

Legolas’s blue eyes glowed with suppressed excitement. “Is the human with them?”

Yeldena shook her head. “I did not see any human but Orcs my lord.”

“Keep an eye of them then and let me know what they are doing. If you see a human then inform me quickly.”

He watched as she bowed and disappeared into the forest. Legolas wondered when the human would appear. It was crucial that he find out who this human was and the lady he served. And yet for some reason it did not bother him or make him angry. Perhaps it was the dream of Estel and the hope it left in his heart. Whatever the reason he would hold on to it and hope for the best.

~

Seagulls flew overhead and the waves crashed on the beach. The elf smiled in pleasure and sighed in contentment. It had been a longtime since he had a peaceful reverie and he would savior every moment.

“Ada?”

The beloved voice was familiar and yet he was afraid to turn around. Afraid that if he did then that voice would vanish and he would loose him again.

“Ada please won’t you turn around and face me?” the voice whispered sorrowfully.

Taking a deep breath, Elrond turned around and gazed at his human son. Estel looked just like he did before he died and he was glad. The boy was regarding him with happiness and in the next moment he held him. It felt good to have his youngest in his arms again and he never wanted to let go.

“I am truly sorry Ada.”

Kissing Estel’s forehead, he regarded him thoughtfully. “Why is that ion nin?”

“Because I had to leave you so soon.”

Elrond shook his head and was about to speak but Estel silenced him with his finger.

“I know what you are going to say Ada.” Estel chuckled at his look. “But I am running out of time and need to tell you something.”

Now that he thought about it, it was a bit odd that Estel was here in his reverie and it did feel a bit too real.

“How are you here in my reverie Estel? And what do you mean”

“It is because of Lord Mandos and the other Valarian, ada. I only have this chance to tell you that I will see you once again.”

Elrond gazed down at his son in confusion and Estel smiled in response. “Do not worry Ada all will be revealed soon and hopefully we will meet soon. Trust in Galadriel and Mithrandir, Ada. They will aid you when the time is right.”

His son began to fade and he tried to reach him. The dreamscape slowly faded away and he knew he was waking up. Anxiety filled him.

“Estel?”

“Do not worry Ada we will meet again and I love you……”

The room was dark and all was quiet. A breeze gently blew the curtains aside and moonlight spilled into the room. The quiet was shattered by the pitiful moan from the bed. Sitting up suddenly, Elrond gazed around the room and blinked. Resting his chin on his palm, he thought about his reverie and Estel. The boy had left him a message and it puzzled him. He wondered how he would meet his son when mortals were rarely ever reborn and not many had there previous memories. And how was Galadriel and Mithrandir going to aid him? Smiling for the first time in weeks he shrugged theses thoughts aside. It didn’t matter how he met Estel, just as long as he was returned to his family was all that mattered. A knock sounded at his door and it opened. The twins poked there heads in and gazed at him worriedly.

“Are you alright ada?” Elrohir stepped over to the bed and gazed down at him in concern.

Elladan stopped behind him. “We thought we heard you cry out.”

Elrond shook his head and smiled at his sons. Reaching up he pulled them both into a hug and felt them return it. “Everything is alright my sons.”

The twins looked at each other and shrugged at there fathers good mood. It was the first time he had been this way in a long while and they were glad.

“Then we will take out leave and see you in the morning.” Elladan replied.

Wishing there father a good night, the twins left and headed back to there room. Elrond watched them go and got out of the bed. Walking over to the balcony, he leaned against it and looked up at the stars. He would journey to Lothlorien tomorrow and hopefully find out all he needed from Galadriel. Perhaps then he could find out what was truly going on and maybe she could help him figure out what his son meant.

~

**Chapter 6: Dangerous Circumstances**

A song echoed throughout the forest and it was haunting. The Orcs snarled nearby but didn’t seem to hear it. Selamant froze and glanced around. A strange wind blew his hair back and carried the scent of pine. It felt like the very trees were calling to him and he wanted to answer them. He didn’t understand why he knew this but it just felt right.

“Selamant!”

He flinched and turned around. Groto was glaring at him and he glared back. The forest song had stopped when he had lost his concentration, and it was all thanks to that Orc. Tossing his head, he ignored Groto’s call again and stalked to the head of their group.

Groto glared after the human and wanted to kill him. They had been traveling for several hours in Mirkwood and the human was driving him crazy. Selamant would not obey any of his orders and would disappear frequently. None of his trackers could keep find the mortal and he only appeared when he wanted too. And now the human had been in a daze for several seconds and had ignored him. He could hear the other Orcs snickering and snarled. That human was a bit disconcerting and annoying at the same time. He wished again that his captain Feun had been assigned to this mission and not him.

Selamant stalked right to the head of the Orcish group and ignored them. Groto was so irritating and he wished that he was not in charge of this mission. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to ignore Groto for a while and let out a sigh. He smirked and whistled a merry tune. It made him feel warm on the inside and he could hear the Orcs grumble in anger. Since leaving the forest of Rhun, he had done nothing but annoy the Orcs and especially Groto. His dreams had been a bit disturbing of late and the best way to cheer himself up was to mess with Groto. That Orc was the best remedy for anger and if you were just having a foul day. Groto was gullible enough to fall for the easiest tricks and he just hated happy people. He could feel the Orc glaring at him and almost laughed aloud. A chill went up his spine and he froze. He slid to a halt and he cocked his head. White hair spilled over his shoulders and pale silver eyes narrowed. There were many dangerous things that dwelled in this forest and one of them was the elves. Something dangerous was up a head and he was curious as to what it was. He could feel the Orcs slowing to a halt near him but he didn’t glance there way.

“Selamant what....”

Raising his hand, he heard Groto snarl and quiet down. Taking a few steps forward, he quickly blended into the forest and was gone.

One of the Orcs sighed half-heartedly and watched the mortal leave. “There he goes with his vanishing act again.”

“Yea.” another Orc replied. “Aren’t we supposed to stick close with the human?”

A grumble spread through the camp, but Groto glared at them all and they soon quieted. “We set up camp here and will wait for the wretch!”

“But Groto the lady said…..”

Groto stalked over to the Orc and slammed his fist into his face. There was a satisfying crunch of bone and the Orc screeched in pain. Glaring at the others, he watched as there eyes dropped in fear and smiled in satisfaction. Turning around, he glanced at were Selamant had disappeared and wanted to choke the boy. The plan was for them to stick together but it didn’t look like the boy could careless. He just hoped that he wouldn’t get in any trouble or the elf-witch would have his head. Settling back against a tree, he leaned against and prepared for a long wait.

~

“But my prince…”

“No.”

“But...”

“Please I wish to be alone for a moment.” Legolas gazed at Yeldena and the other elves. All of them had unhappy looks on there faces and he sighed. “I will return in a little while alright?”

“Alright.” Yeldena replied grudgingly.

The other elves still didn’t look too pleased but nodded. Turning around, Legolas strolled into the forest and didn’t look back. It had been a frustrating few days and wasn’t getting any better. They had been near the borders of Mirkwood for days and had only seen one group of Orcs. The only thing that group had done was scout around before leaving Mirkwood again. It was a strange thing for Orcs to do but then again they weren’t that intelligent. Walking through a group of trees, he paused at the edge and gazed about. Night birds sung nearby and a river gurgled a few feet away. Legolas felt nothing evil and walked over to the river. Bending down, he took a sip of the cool water and sighed. It was a bit refreshing and he sat down next to it. This was as good of a place as any and decided to relax here for a moment.

The boy raced through the trees and slowed to a halt. His sword came out with a dull metallic ring and he clutched it firmly. Narrowing his eyes, he crept forward and pushed some branches aside. It appeared that nothing was there and yet he couldn’t shake off a sense of forbidding. Selamant hesitantly stepped out of the trees and headed over to the river. Glancing down at the ground, he didn’t see any footprints and wondered if his senses were playing trick. He was about to lower his sword but spun around. Silver eyes widened in surprise when his sword was slammed into by twin knives. Blue eyes glared into his and it was an elf.

“What are you doing here?” Legolas asked angrily. He had almost let down his guard when the trees had warned him. A human was coming and he quickly hidden in a tree. Waiting patiently, he had seen the boy step out of the trees and the boy’s sword had glinted in the moonlight. This confirmed he was a threat and Legolas had decided to attack first and ask questions later. It had been a bit of surprise when the boy had defended himself and an even a bigger one when he had seen the silver eyes. Estel? The name quickly ran through his mind but he pushed that aside. It was painful to think of the mortal and brought to much sorrow at a bad time. He wondered if he thought of his friend because of his eyes. But this mortal looked nothing like his friend with his long white hair that glowed in the moonlight and pale skin.

Selamant was startled by the question and wondered what to say. He couldn’t tell the truth or else he would give his group away. For some reason the elf felt familiar but how could he know him? He had never met an elf before nor seen one in Rhun. All he knew was that elves were the enemy of Orcs well except for the lady. The elf’s eyes narrowed even more and he had to think of something fast.

“I am lost.”

The elf’s eyes showed disbelief and Selamant wanted to curse. Of all the stupid things to say then that had to be it. He watched as the elf shook his head and looked at him skeptically.

“Lost? How in the world can you be lost?” Legolas inquired. That was the dumbest excuse he had ever heard of and he wondered if the boy thought him stupid. For one, what human or anyone for that matter would enter Mirkwood and not know were they were going. Either the human was just crazy or toying with him.

The boy was about to reply when they both heard something snap nearby. An arrow shot out of the forest and before either of them could move it hit. Legolas gasped in pain and dropped his knives. Agony radiated from his back and he moaned. He felt himself fall and then arms encircled him. It felt warm against the boy’s chest and heard him calling. Raising his head he looked up and stared at the boy. White hair framed the boy’s face and silver eyes showed concern. A longing consumed him and he had to say it.

“Estel?”

Selamant was shocked by the arrow and the elf falling into his arms. It brought a sense of déjà vu and something inside of him stirred. He held the wounded elf closer and called to him. When the blue eyes had met his, the feeling had intensified. He was curious as to the name the elf spoke before he fainted. It was as familiar as the elf in his arms and that was curious. The more he looked at the elf, the more he was convinced that he knew him somehow. Perhaps it was because the golden hair or maybe the piercing blue eyes that could see into ones soul? Or maybe from a dream?

“Selamant!”

Tearing his eyes from the elf, he glanced across the clearing and saw the Orcs. Groto held a bow in his hand and was smiling in triumph. Anger filled him and for a moment, he wanted to walk over snatch the bow and smack him with it. Selamant didn’t understand why he was so angry or wanted revenge for the elf. It was a bit unsettling and not right to feel this way for an enemy.

Groto watched the shifting expression in the boy’s eyes and knew something was up. Whatever was wrong, he would just keep a closer eye on the boy and report to the lady. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked over to the boy and gazed at the elf. Something glinted on the ground, and Groto eyes widened in surprise and pleasure.

“It’s the elf prince!” Groto exclaimed in excitement. “We have found him and can leave this accursed place.”

Selamant gazed at the Orc in puzzlement. “How do you know it’s the prince? He could be any elf?”

Groto rolled his eyes and glared at the boy. “Our lady said the elf was blond and carried twin knives.” Picking the knives up, he held up for the mortal to see. “Theses knives bare the seal of royalty for Mirkwood that only the king and prince can carry. Treat the elf’s wounds and make sure he doesn’t die Selamant.”  
Groto watched the boy for a moment and turned away. They finally completed there mission and could return to Rhun. He was glad that he had decided to finally heed the other Orc’s words and follow the boy. If he didn’t then they still would be looking for the prince and it might have taken longer to find him.

Selamant glared at the retreating Orc and wanted to say no. But glancing back down at the elf a sense of compassion filled him and he knew he couldn’t let him die. Laying him gently on the ground, he grabbed his pack and started to treat his wounds. He hoped for the elf’s sake that the lady would be merciful and not harm him. Somehow he doubted that and knew that the elf prince’s days were numbered.

~

**Chapter 7: Injuries and Reflections**

~

The elves scanned the ground and Telindel cursed angrily. If only they hadn’t listened to the prince then perhaps this wouldn’t have happened. Orcs tracks were everywhere and so was the human’s. It looked like Legolas had found the mortal but so had trouble.

“Telindel?”

Turning around he gazed at one of his scouts. “What is it Yeldena?”

She smiled at the captain sympathetically. “Do not worry Telindel we will find the prince.”

The captain shook his head in annoyance. “The next time I see that prince I think I will lock him away for the next millennia.”

A scout’s cry stopped there conversation and all eyes turned to the sound. An elf was kneeling next to the river and was holding something. Rushing over to him, Telindel looked at the elf and then gasped. In his hands rested a bloody arrow and a torn green tunic.

“Its Legolas’s isn’t it?” Yeldena asked worriedly.

“Yes it is.”

Closing his eyes for a moment the captain wondered why he had to be the one assigned to the prince. The elf seemed to attract trouble and couldn’t keep out of it either. Perhaps it was time to sail for the Undying Lands were hopefully the prince would not go there for maybe a hundred years or more? Shaking theses thoughts aside, he had to send word to the king and also track the Orcs.

“Esendal!”

“Yes?”

“I want you to inform the king what has happened and that we will rescue the prince.” Telindel watched the elf nodded and rush off. He turned and gazed at the other elves. “Pack up everything. We leave in a few minutes.”

The other elves rushed off to obey and he sighed. Hopefully they would find the prince in time and nothing would happen to him. But somehow he doubted that and that’s what worried him the most.

~  
The woods of Mirkwood soon thinned out and they were once more out in the open plains. Relieved sighs swept through out the Orcish party and yet two were not. One of them was unconscious and the other could care either way. Selamant walked in the middle of the group and glanced at his patient. Blond hair tumbled over an Orcish back and a white bandage stood out starkly against his pale skin. The elf was draped over one of the Orcs and had yet to regain consciousness. Luckily the arrow hadn’t hit anything vital and was not poisoned. His left shoulder was going to hurt for a few days but would heal quickly. Glancing down at his pack, he pulled the twin knives from it and looked at them curiously. The handles were smooth from much use and well taken care of.

For a moment he could picture the elf sitting before a fire and sharpening the twin knives. Raising them up, the blades would flash and reflect the firelight. The elf would then turn and look at him for a moment before smiling in glee. Then the prince would speak his name and he could almost hear it.

“Selamant!” Groto called angrily.

Selamant almost jumped in surprise and looked at the Orc in confusion. The vision had been so real that he almost thought he was there. Groto was glaring at him once again and he sighed in irritation. Every time he almost had his thoughts straightened out then that foul Orc would interrupt them. It was starting to get on his nerves and he wished he could kill him.

“What is it Groto?”

“I want you to scout on ahead and make sure the way is clear.”

Groto was looking way to smug and he wanted to argue. For a moment he was tempted to but decided against it. At least for a brief while he would be free of the Orc and wouldn’t have to deal with him. He glanced at the elf for a moment and wondered if he should leave. The Orcs were not kind to any of the first born and hated them with a passion.

“Do not worry we will not hurt your precious elf.” Groto said sarcastically. He watched as Selamant flushed in anger and heard the other Orcs chuckle. The boy glared at him once and then stalked away. He waited until the boy was long gone and then strode over to the elf. Reaching over, he grasped the prince’s chin and slapped him hard. He could hear the other Orcs growl in pleasure and smiled. The journey so far had been a bit boring and now it was time for them to have a little fun. It would be enjoyable to hurt the elf and to torment him. The lady had only said to bring him back alive but not uninjured.

“Time to wake up little elf!”

Everything was black and so soothing to Legolas. He could feel no pain or anything for that matter. But that soon changed with quickness. Pain radiated from his cheek and snapped him to consciousness. Letting out a moan, Legolas blinked and gazed at his tormentor. An ugly Orc face was near his and he wanted to close his eyes. A thought ran across his mind and he wondered where the human was. The last thing he remembered was looking up at the boy and then nothingness. Maybe the human had been killed after he lost consciousness or was captured liked him? Another hard smack to the cheek broke his thoughts and had him snapping his eyes open and he glared at the Orc.

Groto grinned in glee as the elf looked at him in anger and he let out a laugh. Motioning to the Orc, he watched as the elf was dropped to the ground and let out a groan. Legolas had landed on his injured shoulder and could feel it throbbing in pain. Blood was starting to stain the bandage and he knew that the wound had reopened. Reaching forward, Groto grabbed his blond hair and pulled him up. Legolas stumbled to his feet and panted. The Orc was grinning way too happily and he knew it didn’t bode well for him.

Groto smiled in satisfaction. “And now the fun begins!”

Before Legolas could wonder what this meant, one of the Orcs slammed his foot into his back. He quickly lost his balance and fell to the ground again. Soon the other Orcs joined in and began to beat the elf. Trying to curl into a ball, Legolas tried to valiantly protect his head but his shoulder was stopping him. The agony was unbearable and not really thinking he let out a scream.

“Estel!”

~

Lord Elrond paused on ridge and gazed below. Imladris glittered like a jewel in the early morning light. It was a beacon of peace to all travelers and for a moment he didn’t want to leave it. He was unsure if it was safe to leave Erestor and Glorfindel in charge. Those two would get into a lot of mischief together although granted they should be able to handle it for about a week. Glorfindel had been grinning a bit too widely and Erestor didn’t look to happy. The more he thought about it the more he wondered if it was a good idea to leave those two in charge.

“Estel!”

Eyes widening in surprise Elrond froze and gazed around. The voice had been in agony and so anguished. For a moment he could have sworn he heard someone calling his mortal son’s name but that was impossible. His twin sons were chattering up ahead and know one else was around.

Elrohir stopped his horse and gazed at his father. Elrond had a bewildered expression and he wondered what was up. He glanced at his twin and could tell he didn’t know what was wrong either.

“Ada?”

Shaking his head at those thoughts, Elrond turned around and looked at the twins. He could see the worried expressions and smiled in reassurance. Perhaps it was just the wind or wishful thinking from his dreams. Whatever it was, it was best to forget it and let it go for now. He nudged his horse and quickly caught up with the twins.

Elladan gazed worriedly at his father. “Ada are you alright? You seemed out of it for a moment.”

Elrond stopped his horse next to his eldest and nodded. “I am fine. Just a bit worried about leaving Glorfindel and Erestor in charge is all.”

“Yes those two can get into so much mischief when left alone for to long.” Elrohir replied teasingly.

Elladan grinned at his twin. “Too true. Do you remember the time when Ada and Nana left us in there care for a few weeks when we were little? I think it was to just spend a few days alone together.”

“Yes I do and it was a riot.” Elrohir chuckled.

“I seem to recall that you two were getting into a lot of trouble then. Weren’t you two playing pranks on every elf? By the time we returned they were a bit frazzled and ready to kill you.” Elrond smirked at the guilty expressions shot his way. He listened as the twins defended themselves good naturedly and shook his head.  
“But it was all in fun ada.”

“And everyone found it humorous.”

“Much later. Even though if I remember Celebrian made you two help everyone in Imladris for a few weeks.” Elrond laughed.

The twins had the grace to blush and then grinned widely. It was good to see that his sons didn’t flinch as much when they heard there mother’s name spoken anymore. It was all thanks to Estel who had come to them after losing his mother at an early age. Estel had been such a loving child and had helped the twins heal from there grief. And he hoped that what Estel said in the reverie would come true and they would meet again. It just wasn’t the same without him being in there family anymore and they all missed him dearly. Hopefully they would reach Lothlorien in a about a few days and in one piece. And yet he still couldn’t shake that pain filled voice or his son’s name out of his head. The voice had been too familiar and he wished he knew who’s it was or if it was just the wind.

~

Selamant stood on a hill and gazed as far as his eyes could see. There was nothing for miles around and he saw only a few trees and lots of grass. The wind blew his hair back and for a moment he thought he could hear singing. A shrill cry overhead had him looking up into the blue sky and he could see a bird. Closing his eyes, he felt himself relax and opened up his senses. The sun shown warmly done on him and he smiled. It was soothing being away from the Orcs and there foul presences. The longer he was around them the more vile and evil he felt. Of course he wasn’t exactly perfect himself but he wasn’t as cruel as they were. It ran across his mind again as to why he stayed with the lady or served her. Perhaps it was because she had save his life or that he had nothing else to do. He truly had no memories of his past and still didn’t. All he knew was that when he woke up in great pain, the lady was there and nursed him back to health. She had been so kind and caring then, but that had soon changed. Once he had been back on his feet the cloaked one had come and things had changed. She had become cold and cruel over night. He sometimes wondered if she had always been that way or maybe he had been too blind to notice it. As time went on he had been integrated into her service and had promised to obey her every command. He was allowed to do what he pleased and free to come and go. A lot of the things that the lady did he wasn’t too fond of but he had no true objections. But ever since he had met the elf, he wondered what his past was like and who he once was. The elf seemed truly familiar to him the longer he was around and he wondered if he had once been friends with an elf? Whatever the reason, perhaps now it was time to leave her services and find out. A sudden scream echoed throughout the plains and he froze.

“Estel!”

That name again. It felt familiar once more and it awoke something inside of him. Something that felt cherished and a longing filled him. Turning around, he quickly raced through the trees and the tall grass. The voice had been filled with such agony and despair. It had to be the elf. Sliding to a halt, he panted for a breath and gazed at the scene before him. The Orcs were gathered around something and were laughing. He could here tormented cries and his silver eyes narrowed in rage.

“What is the meaning of this?”

He watched as the Orcs froze and turned to face him. Pulling out his sword, it made a ringing sound and he gripped the pommel. Stepping forward, he watched as the Orcs scrambled to get out of the way. He knew that they hated him but also feared him as well. A few Orcs had learned to there sorrow to not try and mess with him. He had not been merciful when he had killed them and there deaths had been slow. The lady also favored him and to kill him meant death. Stalking forward, he watched as Groto kicked the elf and grew even angrier. The elf prince was curled into a ball and blood pooled around him. Bruises stood out on his fair skin and his wound had reopened.  
Stepping forward, he quickly kicked Groto in the knees and watched him topple over. Rushing forward he planted a foot in his chest and his sword at his throat.

Groto’s eyes widened in surprise and he gazed up at the boy. He had been so far gone in his pleasure of torturing the elf that he had not heard Selamant return. The boy was glaring at him fiercely and for the first time he felt a sense of fear. Rage made the silver eyes turn almost black and he gulped. He had only seen the boy this way a few times after killing his foes and they had died horribly. Shoving theses thoughts aside, he gathered his courage and glared at the boy.

“What is the meaning of this?” .

Selamant stiffened at that tone of voice and leaned in closer to the Orc. Making sure to prick Groto’s neck a bit, he smiled in satisfaction at the trace of fear in those beady black eyes.

“The meaning of this?” He hissed angrily. “Why to stop you from tormenting and killing the elf of course. What in all of Arda were you thinking?”

The other Orcs back away even further and Groto knew he wouldn’t get any help from them. Glaring up at the boy, he tried to ignore the pain from the sword but couldn’t.

“We were just having a bit of fun is all, besides he still alive.”

Selamant would have happily loped off Groto’s head at that moment but decided not too. He would leave that up to the lady and the captain to decide.

“The lady said to bring him back in one piece and alive. I doubt she meant for him to be on death’s door nor so badly beaten. Next time I catch you tormenting the elf in such a fashion then I will have to kill you.”

Pricking Groto’s neck a little harder, he watched more blood poor from the shallow wound and smiled cruelly. A flash of fear and hatred shown in Groto’s eyes. One day he would have to kill the Orc or he would have to watch his back forever if he didn’t. Standing up he quickly sheathed his sword and walked over to the elf. Kneeling down, Selamant assessed his injuries and cursed softly. Not only was he bruised but it looked like a few ribs were cracked and he had a twisted ankle. And the shoulder wound had reopened again and he bet the stitches were torn.

Turning around, he glared at the Orcs. “Someone bring me my pack, water, and build a fire. The rest of you out of my sight!”

He turned back to the elf and heard them quickly obey. Everything he asked for was brought to him and then he set to work. He quickly brewed up some tea for the pain and made a poultice as well. Cleaning the elf’s many wounds caused him to wake up and twitch in pain. He watched as blue eyes slowly opened and then widened in terror. Reaching over, Selamant gently stroked the blond hair and smiled softly.

“You are safe now. I won’t let them hurt you while I am around I promise.”

Legolas gazed up at the boy and was unsure if he should believe him. The Orcs had been tormenting him for a time and then had stopped. He heard an argument occur and then lost consciousness. Now when he awoke the boy from earlier was hovering over him and treating his wounds. Many questions were running through his mind and he wondered who this boy was.

Selamant could see many things running through the elf’s eyes and smiled reassuringly. He gently helped the elf sit up and held the cup out to him.

“This tea will take away the pain.”

Legolas looked at it doubtfully and the boy smiled again. He watched as the boy took a sip of the tea and looked at him.

“It’s not poisoned.”

Letting out a sigh, Legolas drank the tea and tasted the herbs. Nothing in it tasted poisonous or at least he hoped. The boy helped him lay down again and he felt the tea numb his wounds. Gazing at the human, he wondered what he was doing with the Orcs but doubted he would tell him. Selamant waited until the tea took effect and began to treat the wounds. The elf was a mystery and he realized he didn’t know his name.

“I was wondering what your name was master elf?”

Legolas looked at the boy and wondered if he should tell him. Selamant sigh in exasperation and wondered if all there conversations were going to be this hard. It was like trying to pull teeth or something like that. He decided to go first and see if the stubborn elf would tell him.

“My name is Selamant.”

The elf gazed at the boy for a moment and then sighed. “I am Legolas.”

Selamant nodded and finished treating the elf. Once that was done, he quickly put his supplies away and threw a blanket over Legolas.

“I suggest you sleep Legolas and give your wounds time to heal.”

“Where are you taking me?” Legolas asked quietly. He watched as the boy gazed into the fire and then looked at him sadly.

Selamant stood up and walked a few feet away. “To Rhun to meet the lady. Now rest master elf and do not try and escape. The Orcs are nearby and will stop you if you do.”

And with these words the boy disappeared into the forest and was gone. Legolas could hear movement nearby and knew it was the Orcs. The boy was a mystery to him and he was even more curious then before. Selamant had the hands of a healer and it was odd that he traveled with Orcs. His soul did not seem tainted with huge amounts of cruelty or evil. And when he had gazed into the silver eyes he had seen a lost and pain filled soul staring back at him. The longer he had looked into those silver orbs, the more he was convinced that he somehow knew him. And he wondered again if perhaps this person was indeed Estel but how was that possible? Pushing theses thoughts aside for now, he decided to rest and think about it later. Unbeknownst to him, Selamant stood in the shadows watching over him with a yearning expression reflecting in his silver eyes.

~

**Chapter 8: Unsettled Plans**

The sun was starting to set and it was almost time to stop for the night. Groto stomped across the ground and glared at the setting sun. He turned his attention to the elf and he smiled in satisfaction. The elf limped next to the mortal and another Orc. It was obvious that the prince was in pain but wouldn’t ask for assistants. Beating the elf had felt good and he couldn’t wait to do it again. But the problem was Selamant and his threat to kill anyone who harmed the elf again. No other Orc would go near the elf without Selamant’s permission and this angered him. The Orcs should listen to him and not the mortal. He was the one in charge and they should only obey him! He hated the boy with a passion and wished him dead. Ever since there last confrontation, the boy had grown more arrogant and his troop feared him less. He had been utterly humiliated and the only way to gain back his fear was to kill the boy. The only problem with this was that Lady Serutia would be angered and might make him pay. He could see Selamant conversating with the elf and narrowed his eyes. The boy had been getting to friendly with the elf and he didn’t like it at all.

“Selamant!”

He watched as the boy turned his head and gazed at him. Disinterest shown in the silver eyes and Groto wanted to choke him.

Selamant broke off his conversations with Legolas and sighed. He wanted to roll his eyes at the Orc but decided against it. Now was not the time to get into confrontations with the Orc and he wasn’t in the mood either.

“What is it?”

Legolas watched his companion tense up and then gazed ahead. The Orc and boy had been at each others throats for days. It was bound to come to head soon and he hoped he wasn’t anywhere nearby.

“I want you to scout a head and find us a place to camp.” Groto smiled smugly and watched anger flash in the boy’s eyes.

Selamant was really getting sick and tired of Groto picking him to scout all the time. They did have Orcs trained to do this but no it just had to be him. If he had to scout one more time after this then there would be hell to pay.

“Fine. But if the elf comes to harm then who ever did it will suffer the consequences.”

He watched as the Orcs around him moved away a bit and then watched Groto. The Orc looked ready to kill him but he could care less. Turning to his companion, he smiled at him and then jogged into the forest. Soon there confrontation was coming and then hopefully all would be settled once and for all.

Legolas watched the human disappear and sighed. He was glad that they were stopping soon but not that Selamant had to scout. It was safer when the boy was around and the Orcs stayed clear of them. Although they did stay away when the boy had just told them what would happen if they harmed him. It was a bit odd that he felt safe around a total stranger and a human. The last time he had felt this way was when Estel was alive and they had just clicked. But then again it was better to feel this way about the boy then the Orcs. Shaking his head he ignored theses thoughts and began to plot for a way to escape.

~

Elrohir rode his mount and smiled. The past few days hadn’t been too bad and they were making good time to Lothlorien. So far they hadn’t encountered anything dangerous on the road and hopefully there luck would hold out.

“What are you smiling about gwanur nín?” Elladan asked curiously. For the past few minutes his twin had been grinning like a cat that got the mouse.

Elrohir smirked at his twin. “Why because dear gwanur. So far we haven’t been injured, broken, or dragged to Lothlorien. I’d say that is something to be happy about wouldn’t you?”

“Well.” Elladan said seriously. “It was never us that got that badly damaged if I remember.” A huge impish grin appeared on his face. “If I remember correctly it was always Estel who came back the worse for wear.”

Elrond held his breath and waited for his other son’s reaction. They hadn’t bickered so happily since Estel’s death or spoke of the past with him. It had hurt them all too much to even mention the boy, much less reminisce about him.

Elrohir watched as Elladan expression change to sadness at what he had unwittingly said. He knew that if he looked back at his father then he would see the same expression. It didn’t hurt as much as it should have to be talking about his little brother. Perhaps they were slowly healing and the best way to do it would be to talk about him.

“We have to talk about him sometime and better to remember him fondly then not at all.”

“Yes you are right Elrohir. It is very hard to do so and I truly miss him.” Elladan replied quietly.

“Then that’s why you should speak of him more often then.” Elrond watched as the twins looked at him curiously and rode between them. “That way you will never forget him and he is always with you.”

The twins were quiet for a moment and then grinned in reply. Elrond knew that his sons understood and smiled back. Coming to a decision, he decided to tell his sons about his reverie with Estel once they reached Lothlorien. They had a right to know about it and of course that they possible might see there gwador again. His horse’s head suddenly shot up and he felt him tense. He noticed for the first time how the forest was strangely silent and not a bird sung nearby. It was eerie and he shivered.

Elladan placed a hand on his sword and gripped the reins tighter. His horse shifted uneasily and tossed his head. Something felt off. He could see his father and twin felt the same.

“I do not like this Elladan.” Elrohir replied quietly.

Elrond nodded in agreement. “It is as if something evil lurks nearby and is waiting for us to make a wrong move.”

Elladan spurred his horse closer to his brother and father. The tension was mounting and he narrowed his eyes. A sudden snarl came from there left followed by loud crashing. Grabbing his bow, he strung it and let it go. It hit its target and the creature fell over dead.

“Yrch.” Elrohir snarled. More of them poured out of the forest and he pulled out his sword. Letting out a war cry, he charged forwarded and the others did the same.

Elrond followed the twins and slashed at the Orcs. There went their injury free trip to Lothlorien and he had a feeling this fight would not be pleasant. So far the odds were in there favor even with this so called ambush. Theses Orcs sure were not that intelligent at sneak attacks and for that he was glad. Otherwise they might have been taken by surprise and killed off quickly. Turning his attention back to the Orcs he prayed to Ilúvatar that they would not get damaged too much.

The Orcs were losing badly and were starting to retreat. Bodies littered the ground and none of them were elves. Elladan smiled in satisfaction and glanced at his twin. So far it looked like everything was going okay and soon this battle would be over. Turning around, he checked on his father and saw that he was holding his own. Something glinted near the trees and he turned his head. An Orc was hidden there and had an arrow ready to fly and it was aimed at his father. He knew he would never make it in time and watched horrified as the Orc released the arrow.

“Ada!”

~

The elf lay on the ground and feigned sleep. It had been many hours since they had made camp and the Orcs bedded down for the night. He cracked his eyes open for a bit and could see dark shapes in the night. The Orcs were fast asleep in the camp and all he needed to worry about were the sentries and Selamant. Opening his eyes more fully he sat up and almost groaned. His injuries were still healing but he still needed more time to recover fully. Standing up, he thanked Ilúvatar that they had not bound him because of his injuries. Slipping past the bodies quickly, he left the camp and entered the forest. It was faintly lit by the moon and he could make out different shapes. Stopping by a tree, Legolas leaned against and closed his eyes. The tree was quiet for a moment and began to sing to him. It told him that the Orc sentries were no where nearby and it was safe. Thanking the tree, he quickly walked through the forest and ran for a time. He needed to get as far away as he could before the Orcs would notice him gone. Movement up ahead had him slowing down and he cautiously approached. Legolas peered around a tree and blinked in surprise. Selamant sat next to a lake and an air of melancholy surrounded him.

Selamant gazed down at the water and sighed tiredly. The last few days had been stressful and it would only get worse. Ever since he had humiliated Groto in front of the others, the Orc had been an extreme pain. He seemed intent on being more annoying then before and ordering everyone about. The other Orcs listened because they feared him, but he did not. He would ignore Groto’s orders and just do what he wanted. This would infuriate Groto and a confrontation would start. The other Orcs would watch this and do nothing. They didn’t care who won as long as it was entertaining or they weren’t involved. So far he hadn’t lost his temper since the last incident but that wouldn’t last long. Sooner or later the two of them would battle and only one of them would survive. He also knew that Groto and the other Orcs had it in for the elf. It was getting down right tiring having to make sure that no one harmed Legolas. And yet he knew that he couldn’t let anything happen to the elf since he had given him his word. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

Legolas watched the boy for a moment and came to a decision. Reaching down, he checked his left boot and smiled in satisfaction. The Orcs might have searched him but they hadn’t gotten his knife. Sliding it free, he cautious snuck on the boy and pounced.

Selamant froze when he felt cold steel at his throat and swallowed. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, he could see long blond hair and knew it was the elf.

“Who is your master, Selamant?” Legolas asked coldly. He felt the boy stiffen and pushed the knife closer to his throat. This might be his only chance to get answers and it was worth the risk of getting captured again.

Selamant closed his eyes for a moment and cursed. It was his own fault for letting his guard down and especially for not tying up the elf, even if he was wounded. Next time he would remember to thoroughly check his captives and not let someone else do it. Perhaps if he told the truth then the elf would relax his guard and then he could break free.

“The lady Serutia.”

The name sounded familiar to Legolas and he wondered why. Perhaps one of his tutors or even his father had mentioned it?

“And what does your lady want with me?”

“I do not know Legolas.” Selamant replied honestly. He didn’t know why the she-elf wanted the prince or even her plans. “All I was told was to capture you and bring you to her. Perhaps Groto will know since he is in charge of this mission.”

This was getting more and more curious. The lady wanted him for some reason but the human didn’t know why. Legolas gazed down at the white head and cocked his head. Perhaps one of his questions might still be answered this night.

“And why do you follow this lady Serutia?”

Selamant gazed unseeingly at the ground and smiled sadly. “I have no memories of my past and because she saved my life.”

Legolas somehow knew he was telling the truth and that was odd. Weird to trust ones enemy but for some reason he did. It was funny how the more he learned about the boy, the more interesting he became.

A snapping of a branch nearby made the both of them freeze. Selamant raised a hand and gently grasped Legolas’s wrist. He felt the elf stiffen and hoped he wouldn’t kill him.

“It is one of the Orc sentries Legolas, please drop the knife and surrender. I cannot protect you if you try and escape or even kill me.”

Legolas heard the seriousness in the boy’s voice and sighed. There was no way he could flee now and he knew that Selamant wouldn’t let him. He felt there was no reason to kill the boy and decided to trust him. Removing the knife, he stepped back and watched Selamant rise. Flipping the knife over, he watched as Selamant took it and place it in his boot. Another snap nearby had the both turning around and they watched two Orcs appear. They appeared surprised to see them both and relief shown in there eyes.

“What do you want?” Selamant asked. He watched the two Orcs shift uneasily and smiled

“We were looking for the elf and thought that he had tried to escape.”

“Are you the only two who came looking?” Selamant watched them nod and was grateful. If Groto had found out then there truly would have been trouble and he was not in the mood for it. Looking at the Orcs again, he glared at them and watched them shift uneasily. “Well as you can see he is with me. Now go back to your patrol.”

The two Orcs nodded and quickly vanished into the forest. Legolas gazed at him and shook his head in confusion. The human could have told the truth but he had lied.

“Why did you do that?”

Selamant heard the curiousity in the elf’s voice and sighed. “I don’t know.”

He could see the perplexed look on the elf’s face and shrugged. It was the truth and he didn’t understand it either. All he knew was that he didn’t want to see the elf tied up or worse.

“Come on we had better head back to camp, before Groto comes looking for us and asks why you are here.”

Legolas watched as Selamant started to head back to camp. He just couldn’t figure out this human and he was the strangest captor ever. Gazing back longingly at the forest, he turned and followed the human. Perhaps he could have escaped but his injuries were protesting loudly and so was his common sense. Selamant wouldn’t let him free for one nor would the Orcs. He would just have to bide his time and wait for another opportunity to escape.

~

**Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed**

“Ada!” Elladan cried.

The elf lord looked over at his son and knew something was wrong. Elladan was looking past him and he knew he was in trouble. Someone slammed into him and he fell off his horse. A whoosh sounded over his head and followed by an enraged cry. They landed on the ground and Elrond quickly regained his feet. Blinking in surprise, he smiled warmly and extended a hand.

“Hello Haldir.”

The blond elf grasped the hand and smirked. “Hello my lord. It’s lucky for you that the lady sent us out here or otherwise you would be hurt.”

“Yes lucky for us.” Elrond echoed. He wondered if it was luck or more like she knew something would happen. Whatever the reason he was alive and had Haldir to thank. The elf was looking a wee bit to smug and would probably brag about saving his life. Wanting to roll his eyes, he knew that his stay in Lothlorien was going to be more taxing then he thought.

Haldir watched the varying emotions on the elf lord’s face and smirked. “Now my lord perhaps we should return to battle?”

Elrond watched the March Warden rush into battle and with a shrug followed him. Other elves leaped into battle and he could see Haldir’s brothers as well. Galadriel must have been worried to send the brothers and so many armed escorts. He wondered briefly if she had known he was coming and what she would say when they met.

Elrohir smiled in satisfaction when his sword bit into the Ors chest and watched it die. It was the Orc that had tried to kill his Ada and deserved to death. He was surprised to see the Lothlorien elves so soon but then again they did patrol the borders. He blocked another Orc’s sword and shoved him away. Glancing around he noticed that the battle was over and many Orcs were fleeing. Re-sheathing his sword he walked over to his twin and gripped his shoulder.

“Tis good that the Lothlorien elves arrived or otherwise we might have truly gone there injured.”

Elladan snorted in mock disgust and smirked. “Not I Elrohir, I bet you would have though.

“What?”

“Well, you are always the one who gets injured every time we went to battle the Orcs if I remembered.”

“Hey that was only twice and it wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t been saving your butt.”

“Oh ho and who would get me in those situations in the first place?”

“You are the one who always had to be so impulsive and jump into battle”

“Why you….”

“Enough my sons.” Elrond retorted. The twins had the grace to look sheepish and he smiled. Leave it to his sons to find something to fight about no matter if they were at home or in battle. He was relieved to see that both of them were fine and only had a cut or two. Two elves walking towards them caught his attention and everyone turned to face them.

Rumil stopped with Orophin and nodded to the twins and Elrond. “Haldir we have tended to those that were injured as well as making sure all the Orcs were dead.”

“Any survivors?” Elladan asked curiously.

“Tis only a few who escaped us.” Orophin replied and glanced by at his older brother. “Should we follow them Haldir?”

“No tis best we follow our orders and escort them to Galadriel. Leave a few of the guards to finish matters here and the rest of us will go on ahead.” Haldir replied. The two brothers bowed and went to do as he requested. Turning to the other elves he gazed at them for a moment and smiled.

“It is good to see you Elladan and Elrohir. Lothlorien has been so quiet without the two of you around.”

Elladan smiled good naturedly. “And good to see you as well my friend.”

“Yes it is.” Elrohir replied teasingly. “Have you and your brothers kept out of trouble as well?”

Haldir smirked at them. “Of course we only got into trouble when the two of you along with Arwen were together. I swear the three of you were the disasters of Lothlorien.”

“If we were the disasters then surely you three were the terrors.” Elladan said sarcastically.

Elrond knew this bickering would probably have continued if there horses had not been brought to them. He had been tempted to stop there bickering but then decided to leave it alone. They always greeted each other in the same manner and this had been going on since they were elflings. It really wasn’t worth the time or the sad looks they would give him. Elrond swung up onto his mount and watched as the others did the same. Haldir motioned for them to move out and soon they left the battle seen. It would only be a few more hours until the arrived into the heart of Lothlorien and meet Galadriel. At long last things were finally in motion and he could finally confront the lady about Estel.

 

~

The trees of Rhun surrounded them from all sides and were quiet and grim. No birds sung here even though it was green and lush. Creatures were too afraid to be seen and only those bode enough ever where. Orcs and humans patrolled the forest, and it was hard to sneak in. Selamant walked a little ahead of the elf and looked at the ground. It was only a little while longer or so and then they would be at there encampment. He should have been happy that there mission was a success and he could finally escape Groto. But of course he wasn’t and it was because of the elf. Selamant knew that once he handed the elf over to the lady then he could protect him no longer. The lady could do as she pleased with the captive and no one would question her. Of course it didn’t sit well with him that the elf could be hurt or worse, and he couldn’t do a thing. A conflict was brewing inside of him and he didn’t understand why. He had helped capture a few others that the lady desired and he hadn’t cared what happened to them. Somehow this elf set off his protective instincts and it was terribly confusing. What made this elf special out of all the other captives in the past? It made no sense why he cared for the elf in such a way and he fisted his hands in frustration. Memories flashed through his mind and he blinked in surprise.

~~

 

Laughter and singing filled the air. Many voices called to him and said they loved him. The voices called to him and he wanted to answer them. Somehow he knew that they were his family and cared for him more then anything in the entire world. The memory soon faded and new ones took its place.

Long blond hair tickled him as he laid his head on the shoulder. Warm arms encircled him and kept him safe. He knew that this person would never let him fall and always protect him. A song drifted to him and made him feel content

Another figure appeared and glowed brightly. The being shown with a brilliance and warmth, that could make anyone feel welcome. He quickly bowed to the being and felt a hand grasp his chin. Raising his head he looked up at the being and saw eternity.

Whispered words floated in the air filled with love and happiness. “Soon young one, soon it will be time for you to remember.”

The words made him feel comforted and he closed his eyes. Hope flooded his being and for a moment he felt whole once more.

~~

 

Legolas watched the human tense up and wondered why. He was startled when the boy stumbled and rushed over to him. Grasping him by the arm, he steadied Selamant and gazed into his eyes. Silver had faded to almost black and he grew alarmed.

“Selamant.” He whispered urgently. He knew that a few Orcs had seen what had happened and that wasn’t good. Calling one more time, he was glad when awareness returned back to the boy.

The human shook his head and gazed around in a daze. Everything had blanked out for a just a second and he didn’t know what happened. Selamant shook his head for a moment and stepped away from the elf. He could feel the others Orcs looking at him and quickly pulled himself together.

Looking at the elf, he smiled wanly at him. “Thank you Legolas.”

He watched the concern fade into bafflement in the blue eyes. Selamant began to walk forward again and could hear the elf following him. The memories had confused him a bit and yet he knew they were real. A sense of joy flooded his whole being and he almost smiled. His memories were returning a bit slowly but they were coming back. Normally he never remembered the brief flashes of memory he got in the past but this time he did. The blond hair stuck out the most in his memory and he wondered about that. Who was the person who held him and why did he feel safe in those arms? The more he thought about it the more curious he became. Now that he was thinking about it, ever since they had captured the prince was when the memories had started to occur. Maybe Legolas was indeed the key to unlocking his memories but if so how to do it? His thoughts were interrupted by a shout up ahead and he felt a sense of dread. They had finally arrived at the encampment and would have to turn the elf over. He slowed his steps a bit and walked beside the elf.

Legolas was a bit bewildered by the human’s behavior but then again the race of men was strange. He never did understand them and was only starting to when he had met Estel. It should have hurt to mention his friends name but it didn’t. Perhaps it was because of Selamant and he felt like he was around his friend again? That was a confusing thought and he shook his head. Maybe he was loosing his mind or something? He was surprised when the human dropped back to walk next to him again. Looking into silver eyes, he was surprised to see fear and sadness.

“What is wrong Selamant?”

The human gazed at him for a moment and then looked ahead. “Beware of Feun, the cloaked one, and especially the lady.”

He gazed at the human in confusion and suspicion. Just why was the human all of a sudden being so helpful and why the fear?

“Why are you telling me all this?” Legolas asked.

Selamant was quiet for a moment and then looked at the elf. “Because I truly do not wish to see you harmed by them.”

Legolas was surprised by this comment and grew quiet. The boy kept surprising him every time and he would never understand him. The whole group halted and he watched as Groto stepped forward and bowed. For the first time he noticed three people standing before them and felt uneasy.

“My lady, we have finally brought the prince to you.” Groto said triumphantly.

The lady stepped forward and pushed back her hood. Legolas almost let out a surprised gasp but held it in. It was an elf who wanted him and she command Orcs? He could feel Selamant’s intense gaze but did not look at him. How was it possible for one of his own kind to even work with Orcs much less associate with them? The prince was not surprised when she looked there way and started walking towards them. Orcs moved out of her way quickly and her two companions followed her. Legolas watched as she stopped a few feet away and looked at him. Her brown eyes were cold and held no emotions. He did not like this and suddenly wished that he had tried to escape earlier no matter what the consequences might have been.

“It is good to finally meet you prince Legolas, I am known as lady Serutia.” The she-elf spoke proudly.

Legolas regarded her for a moment and inclined his head. He didn’t like this situation one bit but wouldn’t let her know it.

“Why have you brought me here?”

She smiled at him and glanced at the human. “My dear Selamant you have made me proud in the capture of the prince and bring him to me in one piece.”

“It was an honor my lady.” Selamant replied quietly. He would speak to her later about the elf’s treatment by Groto’s hand and that the elf almost hadn’t made it here in one piece.

Legolas was a bit angered that she hadn’t answered him but knew why she did it. To make him mad for one or just to be irritating. He knew that she was making him understand that he was the captive and she could do whatever she wanted. The lady turned back to him once again and he didn’t like the glee shining in her brown eyes.

“Why my prince to answer your question.” Serutia paused for a moment and watched the blue eyes narrow in irritation. She was enjoying tormenting the prince and almost laughed. “It is because you are bait to lure in a much bigger catch.”

“Catch?” Legolas asked in confusion. He glanced at Selamant and was surprised to see the boy looking at the lady in confusion. So the human didn’t know as well and that didn’t surprise him.

Serutia smiled cruelly. “Yes my prince. The catch is your father.”

Surprise shown in the blue eyes. “I don’t understand.”

The she-elf smirked a moment and then narrowed her eyes in rage. “During the War of the Last Alliance your father Thranduil commanded many elves under the then king Oropher. King Oropher did not like the high king Gil-Galad very well and barely followed his orders.”

Legolas watched the she-elf pace back and forth. He had heard of this from his father and how his grandfather hated the Noldor with a passion. Oropher especially resented Gil-Galad but not many knew why. He wondered why she was giving him a history lesson but decided to wait and see.

“In that time period my father lord Evalnor was one of the guard’s under your father. The high king Gil-Galad was waiting for reinforcements to arrive and then would launch an attack on Sauron dark forces. My father advised your father and told him it was fool hardy and to tell his king thus. But your father wouldn’t listen and told him that he didn’t need his advice. What would a lowly guard know about tactics in battle and should only worry about protecting the royalty. And then because they didn’t heed his advice my father was one of the elves who died in a meaningless battle!” Serutia cried passionately.

Legolas was speechless and didn’t know what to say. It was truly sad that his father hadn’t spoken of this advice to his grandfather but then again who was to say that Oropher would have listened? His grandfather was known for his quick temper and would rarely follow anyone’s advice. Before he could voice any of this, the cloaked one stepped forward and the elf stiffened. Something felt foul about this one and yet strangely familiar.

“My lady. Perhaps it is best to allow our guest to rest now? I know that our patrol must be very fatigued.”

Serutia seemed to shake herself and nodded. “Yes you are right my friend.” Turning to the prince she smiled. “My guards will escort you to your quarters and please do not try and escape. If you do it will be very unpleasant when you are caught.”

Legolas nodded and watched the lady and cloaked being leave. He wasn’t too surprised when her Orcish companion glared at him and jerked his head. Letting out a resigned sigh, he followed the brute and his guards towards the mansion and thought over what she said. He needed to find a way to escape and warn his father. The she-elf was planning something and he didn’t want to stay and find out.

Selamant watched as the elf was led away from him and let out a sigh. He was taken back by the tale and Serutia’s emotions. It was the first time he had seen her even show any feelings since before the cloak one had arrived. He now understood why she wanted Legolas and would do anything to get him. The only thing that concerned him the most was how far was she willing to go to get king Thranduil to come? He wasn’t to sure if he could stand on the side and do nothing. If push came to shove he might have to decide to either help the elf or stay with the lady. Neither situation boded well and he rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was truly better to never get to know the captive and not get emotionally involved. Feeling eyes glaring at him, he turned and regarded Groto for a moment. The Orc was looking at him in hatred again and he really wanted to kill him. Groto just wouldn’t leave well enough alone and it was annoying. For now nothing would happen since they were back at home but that wouldn’t last long. Sooner or later the idiot would try something when he was alone and he had better be prepared. Ignoring the Orc once more, he followed after Legolas and entered the mansion.

~

Galadriel stood amongst the elves and waited for her family to arrive. Haldir was the first to appear and the rest came as well. She watched as everyone dismounted and sighed. Elrond had a determined look on his face and do did the twins. Everything was finally coming out and yet it wouldn’t be easy. How did you explain to someone that all that happened was for the best? A hand settled on her shoulder and she smiled at her friend.

“Do not worry Galadriel everything will work out fine, have faith.” Mithrandir spoke calmly.

She returned the smile but wonder if it was true. What they were about to reveal could very well tear apart her family and even break there trust. Steeling herself, she hoped that they would listen and not judge to harshly. The twins followed by there father approached them and nodded.

“Hello grandmother, grandfather, and Mithrandir it is good to see you.” Elladan said warmly.

Elrohir smiled as well. “Yes it has been to long since we have seen you.”

“And what about me?” Arwen asked sweetly.

“Why little sister I didn’t notice you standing there.” Elladan replied jokingly. He laughed as she raised a hand threateningly and pulled her into a hug.

Elrohir joined the hug and patted her on the head. “Tis good to see you Arwen.”

The three sibling stepped apart and looked at there father. He wasn’t looking at them but glaring at there grandmother. Arwen stepped forward and looked at her father.

“Do I get no greeting Ada?”

Elrond snapped out of his anger and smiled sheepishly at his daughter. “I am sorry Arwen I was distracted.”

She just shook her head and hugged him. Elrond returned the hug and smiled happily. He was holding his daughter once again and realized how much he missed her. It had indeed been a while since had last seen her and he would remember to visit her more often. Letting go of his daughter, he turned and confronted Galadriel and the Mithrandir.

“I see that you two are together. So will you tell me the truth now or will you deny me again?” Elrond asked calmly. He watched as Galadriel sighed and looked at him sadly.

“No Elrond I will not deny you again. Come follow me to the mirror.”

Elrond motioned to his children and they followed the trio. They soon entered another glade and Galadriel paused by a trickling fountain. Grasping a pitcher she filled it with fresh water and walked to a basin. Pouring the water into it, she set the pitcher down and looked at her companions.

“This mirror as you know reveals many things to me that has come, that will come, and that has not yet to be.”

She watched as everyone nodded and took a deep breath. Mithrandir was regarding her calmly and she drew strength from this.

“After Estel died I gazed into the mirror and saw something there that hadn’t happened yet.” She paused and looked at Elrond. “Your mortal son was to be resurrected by someone only if his body was stolen away.”

Gasps filled the clearing and all was silent. Elrond mind was in a whirl and he couldn’t believe it. How was that even possible? Resurrection was just a myth wasn’t it? And even if it was true it was a horrible thing to do to someone.

“How is that possible grandmother?” Elladan asked.

Mithrandir took a step forward. “Only by using dark and foul magic elfling. Magic older then many of you elves here except for Celeborn and Galadriel.”

“Are you trying to tell me that my son’s body was snatched away, resurrected, and you allowed this?” Elrond asked angrily.

Galadriel was quiet for a moment and gazed at him sadly. “Yes.”

Elrond grey eyes darkened in rage and he glared at them. “How could you let this happen to my son? Resurrections were forbidden for a reason because either the soul didn’t always come to the body whole or the being went insane from being snatched from Mandos.”

Galadriel seemed to shrink under Elrond’s wraith and only stopped when she felt Celeborn grasp her hand. Mithrandir waited for Elrond to stop and looked at him sympathetically.

“Do not blame Galadriel for all of this Elrond, it was by the will of Valar that this was done.”

“The Valar?” Arwen asked in surprise. “Why would they want this done?”

“Because young one. It was not Estel’s time to die and he still has many important things he must do in life.” Mithrandir replied quietly.

Elrond mind was in a whirl and he glared at Galadriel. It made him wonder just what else she was hiding and was it even possible that she knew that Estel was going to die in Mirkwood all those years ago?

“And yet why didn’t you tell me this when I tried to mind speech you before?”

“It was thought that it was better for you to come in person and here it from both of us.” Galadriel spoke softly.

The clearing was quiet for a moment and then Elrond turned and stalked away. Elladan watched his father leave and then glanced at his grandparents. It was a horrible realization to find out that Estel had been brought back this way and yet he was happy. His little brother was alive and they just needed to find him. Only one thing darkened his thoughts and it was not good.

“Will Estel even remember us or be the same?”

Galadriel looked at him sorrowfully for a moment and then glanced down at the mirror. It glowed for a moment and then was dark. It would not show her anything since she couldn’t concentrate and was in distress.

“I don’t know Elladan. Neither the mirror nor the Valar would tell me this.”

Elrohir looked at everyone and then his twin. Conviction shown in his grey eyes and he smiled. “Then we just need to find him and remind him of who he once was then.”

“I agree with you Elrohir. We will knock some sense into our gwador’s head if he doesn’t remember.” Elladan smirked.

Mithrandir watched the twins but didn’t have the heart to tell them. Estel might have been reborn but at what cost? Even if he got back all his memories he would never be the same person they had once known. This was why Elrond was so angry and why he might not be able to ever forgive them. His youngest had suffered so much and had been forced to endure even more. Was it wise to mess with those who had died and then force them to life once again? And not for the first time he wondered if he was indeed wise of the Valar to have sent the poor boy back.

 

 

**Chapter 10: Dark Tidings and Hope**

The King sat on his throne and gazed down at the scout. Many thoughts ran through his mind and the one word that stood out was trouble. The elf before him was one of the ones who had journeyed with Legolas’s sentries and from the looks of him things hadn’t gone to well. Cuts and bruises showed on his fair skin and his clothes had seen better days. He truly didn’t want to know why the elf looked so worn or injured, but alas he was sure to find out.

Esendal watched as many emotions shown in the blue eyes but the one that stood out the most was wariness. It had taken time to finally reach Mirkwood palace and to inform the king. There had been many dangers on the way and it didn’t help that he had literally run into a pack of hungry spiders. And he just hated spiders especially that big one that thought elves made tasty snacks.

“Where is my son Esendal?” the king asked in resignation.

The scout took a deep breath and could only hope for the best. Why was he always the unlucky one who had to deliver the bad news? It should have been the she-elf Yeldena or some other elf.

“He has been in injured and captured by Orcs and the human, my liege.”

He watched the varying emotions dart across the king’s face and winced. Oh no things really weren’t going to well and he cursed his captain twice over. Maybe it would have been better to have been that spider’s snack or to have stopped at the healing rooms first. At least then he could have perhaps forced someone else to report this but that was doubtful.

“Are you telling me that my son was injured and taken?” Thranduil asked too calmly.

Esendal gulped nervously and nodded. He watched as his liege’s eyes narrowed in suppressed anger and held his breath.

“And where were the other sentries at?”

“The prince wouldn’t let any of us go with him, sire.” Esendal replied nervously.

Thranduil just knew the message wasn’t going to be good and wasn’t to surprised by this. His son was pigheaded enough to tell his guards this and didn’t care about the consequences. Legolas knew better then to travel alone anywhere but no he never listened. And now said son was in trouble and could be badly injured. The longer he thought about this the more angery and worried he became.

“Summon my guards!” he yelled. Thranduil watched as the scout literally jumped and then rushed to do his bidding. Legolas, his only child was in the hands of Orcs and who knew what they would be doing to him now. Horrible images appeared in his mind and each worse then the first one. He should have never sent him out to find out who the mortal was or what he was doing with the Orcs. When he saw his son again the first thing he would do was hug him, then throw him in the dungeons, and throw away the key. Maybe that would keep him out of trouble, well at least for awhile until he escaped.

“My king?”

Thranduil looked up and gazed at his seneschal in question. He hadn’t even heard the other elf and must have been too deep in thought. The other elf was looking a bit irritated and that wasn’t good. Nothing usually bothered the laid back and serious elf. And it must be something big or bothersome to effect him in such away.

“What is Arnadian?”

“There is a messenger to see you my lord and it is about Legolas.” Arnadian replied irritably.

Now that was a bit of surprise and who was this messenger? And why was his seneschal annoyed?

“Send him in.”

He watched as a human stepped into the room and wanted to roll his eyes. The mortal strolled into the room and had an arrogant smirk. And now he knew why Arnadian was annoyed and so was he. It was tempting to just snatch the letter and throw the man into the dungeons. Glaring at the mortal, he almost smiled in satisfaction at the brief flash of fear.

“What message do you have about my son?”

The man replied nervous like. “An important one from my lady.”

The king watched as his seneschal took the letter from the man and handed it over to him. Gazing down at the letter, he wished it was going to be good but highly doubted it. Today was not going to well and it never did if Legolas was involved. Opening the letter, he read over the comments slowly and then snarled in rage.

*

Dearest Thranduil

I know you remember me or least you should. I have your son as my guest and if you want him back then come to the Rhun forest. You may bring guards with you but none shall enter the forest. If you don’t obey this then your son will know horrible pain and then die knowing you didn’t love him enough to come.

Serutia

*

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed and he wanted to hurt someone. He would never forget that she-elf and how she tried to kill him. She blamed him entirely for coming back alive after the war and her father didn’t. Many elves died in the Last Alliance and didn’t come back. It was a trying and sad time for the Sindarin elves. Whatever the reason she had no right to drag his son into this mess and make him pay for something he never did. Footsteps sounded nearby and he watched as his guards came into the room. Standing up, he threw the paper down and glared at the human.

“Tell your master that I will come and follow her demands.” He spat coldly. “And Arnadian escort our guest quickly out of Mirkwood.”

He watched as his seneschal grabbed the human roughly and forced him out of the room. It was satisfying to see the human go and hear his protest. Turning back to the guards, he nodded thanks to Esendal and smiled grimly.

“We will be leaving shortly to journey to Rhun and to rescue my son.”

The other elves looked shock and with good reason.

“What is going on, my liege?” One of the guards asked.

Explaining quickly he watched as surprise and outrage appeared on there faces. The elves loved there prince and were very protective. He watched as his captain of guards step forward and waited.

Determination flashed in his captain’s brown eyes. “When do we leave my liege?”

“We leave now.”

All the guards nodded and left the room. Turning to Esendal, he walked over to him and placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for bringing me the message and now go see the healers.”

He watched as the scout nodded and left the room. Hopefully it wouldn’t take to long to for them to head out of Mirkwood to Rhun. And hopefully that vindictive she-elf would not harm his son in anyways, even though he bet she would.

~

Legolas paced and grumbled in irritation. He had been in this tiny room for a day or more, and it was irritating. The room was pretty small with only a hard bed, a table, and a barred window. Not a cheery room by any circumstances and it reminded him of a cell. He had been left alone so far but he knew that would soon change. Walking over to the window, he gazed outside and leaned against the wall. The trees outside were quiet and he let out a sigh. It was still odd to him that she would be working with Orcs but then again she wanted revenge. That she would use any means necessary was not good and meant she was a formidable foe. A few Orcs walked by and two humans talked near a set of trees. He wondered about the boy Selamant and where was he at. It was still odd that the human had healed him and offered his protection. What was even stranger was the warning he had received and why he even cared. Hearing footsteps nearby, he backed up and leaned against the far wall. His cell door opened and in stepped the lady and her two companions. Somehow he wasn’t too surprised that she wouldn’t come alone since she didn’t strike him as stupid. He wondered why the horrible Groto was here, perhaps to intimidate him? Whatever the case, he glared at the Orc and looked back at the she-elf.

Serutia gazed at the prince and smiled smugly. “I have sent one of my men to deliver a message to your father. It should get there in another few days and I sent one of your knives as proof.”

Legolas wanted to strangle her but thought better of it. He could see Groto tensing next to her and just bet that the Orc would be happy if he did. It gave him a so called excuse to subdue him or more beat him into submission. Now his father was coming and would be walking into a trap. Somehow he needed to get out of here and that was just the problem. How? For now he would have to bide his time and wait for the right moment.

Serutia waited for a response but when none came she grew angry. How dare this little elf prince not answer her when she had just spoken?

“Well aren’t you going to say something?”

Legolas heard the impatience in her voice and cocked a brow. “Oh and what should I say? If I plead with you to let me go you will say no and if I ask you to leave my father alone you will still say no. So what is the point in even asking or saying anything?”

It was a moronic and cocky thing to say but who cared. She had obliviously came in here to gloat or get some satisfaction from telling him all this. And he was in know mood to deal with her or this pettiness.

Serutia almost stomped her foot in frustration and about snapped at the elf. The stupid prince thought that he was so smart well time to change tactics. Perhaps something else would rile the elf and knock him off his high horse. She looked at the cloak one and cocked an eyebrow. The wizard gazed her for a moment and inclined his head. So he didn’t care what she did and that was good. A smirk appeared on her face and she looked back at the prince.

“Did you know that I have something that you would just die to know?”

The smugness in her voice made Legolas uneasy and he had a bad feeling about this. He could see that she was waiting for a reply but decided not to speak. One way or the other she would say it or not.

Serutia watched the elf carefully and noticed the look. The prince wasn’t biting yet but he would be.

“It’s about Selamant and who he once was. I bet you are curious as to it as much as he is. He truly doesn’t remember his past but I do.”

Legolas was surprised by this and the unease became and all out warning. She was telling him this for a reason but why. Of course a small part was curious about the boy but not enough to ask her. He watched as she walked right up to him and stopped.

Serutia raised one of her hands and touched his cheek. She watched the blue eyes widened and then narrow in anger. The next part would be delightful to see and she smiled smugly.

“But what he doesn’t know is that once upon a time he went by a different name and that it is elven.”

Something clicked inside and Legolas wasn’t sure he wanted to know. It was something he so desperately wanted to hear but at the same time no. He wished that he could push her away from him but knew that Groto would attack. She still hadn’t spoken the name and yet he knew she would. He watched as she stepped even closer and her brown hair brushed his face.

“His name was Estel.” She whispered mockingly into his ear.

“You lie.” Legolas snarled. It wasn’t possible that this was Estel and he would not believe it. No matter how much he longed for it to be true or how in some ways Selamant acted like Estel.

“Oh?” Serutia said smugly. “It is not impossible little prince. One just needs the knowledge of the dark arts and a sacrifice.”

“Sacrifice?” Legolas asked in surprise.

Serutia wanted to laugh in joy at the prince’s tone. It was filled with such shock and wariness. He was biting nicely and now to take it a step further.

“Yes I believe the sacrifice’s name was once Lossëdil and he was your cousin. He did scream delightfully as he lay dying on the table and I savored every minute of it.”

Legolas froze and felt rage fill his being. Lossëdil had done many wrong things but no one deserved to die like this. And to hear that Estel had been in her clutches all this time made the rage glow hotter and without thinking he attacked. Magic slammed into him and he crashed into the wall. Panting in rage he struggled but couldn’t get free. The wizard had raised a hand and a pale glow surrounded it. The she-elf walked right up to him and kissed him on the cheek. It made him squirm and he wished that he could wipe it off.

“And the funny part is that you could tell him all this and he wouldn’t believe you.”

He closed his eyes and heard her laugh in triumph. It was all terribly true and he knew he could do nothing. Estel was alive but he remembered nothing. Not his family, his past, or even there friendship. He wanted to scream to the Valor and ask why. Why did they return the human to this life and for what reason?

Serutia watched the despair on the prince’s face and smiled wider. His reaction had been satisfying and had knocked him down a peg or two. But perhaps a wee bit more satisfaction was in order? Turning to Groto, she looked at him and pointed towards the elf.

“Punish him for trying to attack me but do not kill him or else.” She said coldly.

Groto grinned cruelly and nodded. “My pleasure my lady.”

Legolas opened his blue eyes and glared at the Orc. The smile of glee on Groto’s face didn’t bode well and there was no Selamant around to help this time. The punishment was going to be painful but he wouldn’t go without a fight. A bit of hope sparked inside of him and he snarled at Groto. Surprise showed on the Orc’s face and then confusion. Maybe Estel or Selamant now didn’t remember him or would believe him when he was told. Or even trust him enough to believe him, but no matter all this. His friend was alive and he just needed to get free, and take him home. Groto came closer to him and he couldn’t avoid the fist to the temple. The last thought Legolas had was that Estel was alive and there was hope again.

~

The great trees swayed gently in the breeze and rippled the lake’s surface. Elrond watched the waves and leaned back against the tree. He was still a bit angry at Galadriel and Mithrandir for all that they had told him about Estel. It was wrong of them to have kept this secret but understandable as well.

“She truly did want you to know old friend.”

Elrond looked over at Mithrandir and sighed. He watched as his friend sat next to him and looked at him concern. The Maiar could always sneak up on him undetected and he never could figure out how.

“Yes I know this but it still hurts though. The thought of my son’s body being taken from me was painful enough and then to discover that he is alive is even more overwhelming.”

The Maiar looked at his friend in sympathy and placed a hand on the elf’s shoulder. It hadn’t been easy to keep this secret from Elrond and he had wanted to tell him. His friend and the twins had suffered so after Estel had died.

“That is understandable because it is your child who this was done to and it’s normal for a parent to feel this way.” Mithrandir replied calmly.

Another worry ran through the elf lord’s mind and he looked at his friend.

“Did it cause him pain to be forced back into his body and will he remember us?”

Mithrandir gazed at him for a moment and shook his head. “I don’t know my friend.”

Elrond wasn’t too surprised by this remark and sighed. His son was alive and it was best to focus on that at the moment. The other problems could be resolved later and after they went to find his son. The dream ran through his mind and he turned to his friend.

“I did have a dream before coming here old friend and Estel spoke to me there.”

The Maiar looked at Elrond in surprise and wonder. It was rare for humans to ever have a chance to come to there love ones in dreams and only under special circumstances. He must be well loved by the Valarian Lorien to have achieved this.

“And what did he say?”

“He said that all would be revealed and I think this is what he meant. And he also said to trust in you and Galadriel. Something else puzzled me though.”

“What my friend?”

“He said that you two would aid me when the time is right? I wonder what he means by this.”

The two grew quiet for a moment and ponder over Estel’s words. Just what had the boy meant when the time was right and aid from what? There musings were interrupted by pounding feet and soon Elrohir entered the glade. Elrond stood at the upset expression on his son’s face and looked at him in worry.

“What is it Elrohir?”

Elrohir shook his head impatiently and said. “Ada, you must come quickly! Grandmother saw something in the mirror and it involves Thranduil, Estel, and Legolas!”

Turning around, he raced away and soon the other two followed. Rushing through the trees, they quickly entered the clearing and saw the others waiting. Slowing to a halt, Elrond gazed at the worried expressions and looked at Galadriel.

“What is wrong?”

Galadriel just shook her head and motioned for Elrond and Mithrandir to come closer. Pointing at the mirror the two of them walked over and looked in. Images flashed through the mirror and only a few stood out. Legolas was being beaten to death and was screaming. Thranduil knelt before a female elf in chains and then was beheaded. And a white hair youth with silver eyes that was eerily familiar held a dead elf in his arms and then killed himself.

Elrond took a dazed step back and would have fallen if not for the twins steadying hands. He knew those eyes and would never forget them no matter what.

“It is Estel isn’t it? But what were Thranduil and Legolas doing there?”

“Yes it is and we don’t know Elrond but they are all in grave danger.” Celeborn replied.

“That is one of the possible futures that might happen and it must be stopped.” Galadriel replied firmly.

Elladan squeezed his father’s shoulder in comfort and gazed at Galadriel. “But how will we do this grandmother?”

The lady pondered this for a moment and looked at Elladan. “You, your gwador, and Adar, must travel to Rhun to stop this. Once there you must somehow persuade Estel not to choose the wrong path because if he does then this future will happen.”

Mithrandir nodded his head and smiled warmly. “I am sure with us four going that we will be able to change Estel’s mind and everything will hopefully turn out alright.”

“I will send a few warriors with you along with some supplies then.” Celeborn said.

Elrond watched them all quietly and smiled. His son Estel was alive and soon he would see him. A sense of joy and well being swelled in his Fëa. Persuading his youngest son wasn’t going to be easy by a long shot but he was hopeful. And he was determined that Thranduil and Legolas wouldn’t die. Maybe this was the aid Estel was talking about and he would accept it whole heartedly. A touch on his shoulder shook him from his thought s and he looked at Galadriel. Concern and sorrow showed in her light blue eyes.

“I am truly sorry for keeping this from you my son-in-law.”

The elf lord shook his head and smiled at her warmly. “No it is alright Galadriel, I understand why you did it and all is forgiven.”

Galadriel was even more surprised when Elrond hugged her gently.

“My son is alive and I thank you. If you hadn’t done what you had done then Estel wouldn’t be alive and I wouldn’t have seen him again until the end of Arda.”

She nodded her head and hugged him back. Tears briefly shown in her eyes and then she closed them. Galadriel had been terribly afraid that Elrond would never forgive her for this and she would lose his friendship. It was by the grace of the Valar that she had been forgiven so easy and she thanked them.

Elrond stepped away and looked at his sons and the Maiar. They were watching him happily and he smiled back. “As soon as we are organized we leave for Rhun at once!”

Joy filled there hearts and a determination to find Estel and be reunited once more. And let nothing stand in there way or just try to stop them.

~

 

 

 

**Chapter 11: Unwanted Sympathy Legolas is beaten for trying to attack Serutia. Selamant watches and feels a terrible sadness.**

The elf was dragged from the mansion and thrown out onto the wet grass. His blond hair spilled over in a disarray and he panted in pain. He lay on the ground and tried to get his bearing. The Orc Groto had stunned him a bit after his conversation with Serutia and then untied him. He knew why he had been brought outside and for what reason. The only positive thing about the whole situation was that Selamant was Estel and now he just needed to figure out how to remind him of that. The problem was that the boy probably wouldn’t believe him and who could blame him. Hearing the Orcs talking nearby, he decided he needed to focus first on surviving on what was to come and then he could worry about Estel. Pushing himself up, he got to his feet and looked around. A few Orcs and humans were standing around watching, there stood Groto a few feet away. The Orc was regarding him too smugly and he hated that expression.

“Well what are you waiting for an open-ended invitation?” Legolas asked impatiently. Perhaps it wasn’t to wise to antagonize the Orc but then again why not. Either way he was going to be beaten and he wasn’t just going to sit there and take it.

Laughter rang out from the crowd and Groto snarled angrily. He would make the elf pay for that comment and he would suffer dearly for it.

“You are asking for it elf!”

Legolas narrowed his blue eyes and shrugged. “All I see is talk and no action!”

He was prepared as Groto lunged for him and leaped nimbly aside. Luckily his injuries had healed well enough for him to move and he thanked Selamant for that. If the human hadn’t taken care of him then Groto would have caught him easily. The Orc snarled angrily and lashed out with his fist. Legolas ducked under the intended blow and kicked out with his foot. It caught the Orc in the jaw and he followed it with another punch to the midsection. Groto let out a grunt of pain and fell to the ground. Panting softly, he backed up some and continued to watch the Orc. The battle was far from over and he had to be cautious. Cheers were shouted through out the crowd and bets were floating around.

“What is the meaning of this?” Feun shouted angrily.

The crowd grew silent and shrunk under the captain’s threatening gaze. Turning his gaze to Legolas and Groto, Feun wanted to sigh in frustration. All Groto had been order to do was punish the elf but no he had to try and beat him up first. Normally that wouldn’t have bothered him so much if the orders had not come from the lady herself. If her orders were not carried out the way she wanted them then someone’s head would roll and it sure wasn’t going to be him.

“I asked what the meaning of this is Groto?”

“Just having a bit of fun captain.” Groto replied weakly.

Legolas watched as the Orc and Uruk-Hai conversed and was intrigued. It seemed that everyone was afraid of this captain and especially Groto. He wondered what the Uruk-Hai had done to inspire so much fear from them.

Feun bared his teeth and watched Groto shrink in front of him. “Fun? This isn’t fun and games Groto. If the lady comes to me and wonders why the elf hasn’t been punished then I will truly show you fun.”

He clubbed the big oaf over the head and kicked him in the ribs. Groto groaned in pain and he hoped he broke a few ribs. Maybe this would teach him a lesson on how to obey orders and not screw around. Now all he had left to do was to punish the elf.

The prince tensed when Feun’s gaze turned and assessed him. He didn’t even struggle when his arms were gripped bruisingly by the Orcs behind him. The look in the captain’s eyes had promised an agony unending if he tried to struggle now and he didn’t want that. Feun’s eyes had held something dark and sinister. It made the prince wonder just what had happened to the Uruk-Hai to cause this. Legolas let out a sigh of relief when the captain turned his gaze back to Groto.

“I will be the one to punish the elf since you cannot even do it properly.” Feun said harshly. He watched as Groto opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. It was wise he didn’t or otherwise he would have killed him without any hesitation.

Legolas was led over to a group of trees and his arms stretched and tied between them. He gripped the rope tightly and closed his eyes. They ripped his tunic off him and he knew they would begin soon. Footsteps came closer and stopped right in front of him. Opening his eyes, he gazed up at captain who towered over him. The look in those eyes caused him to shiver and yet he couldn’t look away. The black eyes were cold and filled with malicious. Now he understood Selamant’s warning about Feun and he shivered in fear.

“You were wise not to struggle earlier elf.” Feun spoke darkly. “Otherwise your punishment might be more painful then the beatings of a whip.”

The captain tightened his grip on the handle and smiled. Legolas averted his gaze and heard Feun walk behind him. He quickly shut his eyes and braced himself. The whip sang through the air and landed lightly on his back. It stung slightly but he knew it would get worse. The next few hits began to hurt badly and blood poured from his wounds. Each lash of the whip came harder and he it was difficult to control his breathing. He could feel his wounds pulsing in agony and couldn’t contain it any longer. Throwing back his head he began to scream uncontrollably and distantly heard the captain laugh in satisfaction. Soon everything blurred together and all Legolas could feel was pain.

~

A chill wind swept through the meadow and rippled the pond’s surface. The wind disturbed the human’s long white hair and he pushed it back impatiently. Sometimes having long hair was such a nuisance and for the hundredth time he wondered if he should cut it. Pulling a few strands forward he looked at it for a moment and shook his head, probably not. Different thoughts ran through his mind and he sighed sadly. The elf Legolas dominated his thoughts the most and it caused him to worry. Serutia’s plans were starting to come true and that didn’t bode to well for the prince. He still didn’t know what her true plans were after she had the king but he doubted they were good. One thing was for certain that neither Legolas nor the king would ever leave Rhun alive. Raising a hand he gripped his hair and shook his head. He still didn’t understand why he even cared about the elf’s well being or protected him from Groto. All his loyalty and thoughts should lay with Serutia and not with an elf he barely knew. But for some reason the elf inspired a sense of loyalty and some sort of trust. The longer he was around Legolas, the more he wanted to learn and know the elf. It was very confusing and he wondered again if had been friends with an elf. Another memory surged through his mind and he closed his eyes.

~~

Twin elves with long black hair stood bickering good naturedly over a dead deer. An arrow stuck out of it and they were arguing who killed it. Another elf with blond hair came forward and claimed that he did it. This probably would have continued for a long time if the blond elf didn’t turn and look at him.

“Estel who do you think shot first?”

The twins turned and looked at him as well. All of this was eerily familiar and he knew who they were. And the name rang a bell deep in his soul and he felt warmth flood his entire being. Something inside called to him and he wanted to answer so badly.

~~

The memory shattered into a million pieces and he almost cried at the loss. He had almost remembered something important and it had been ripped away. Cursing angrily he felt tears slide down his cheeks and slammed his fist into the ground. No matter how many times he would have flash backs of his fractured memories, he would never remember them upon awakening. It was slowly tearing him apart and he feared that he would never remember. A shiver went through his body and he knew something was wrong. An agonized scream echoed throughout the forest and his eyes widened in alarm. Snapping his head up, he listened intently and lunged to his feet. That scream sounded like Legolas and he was in horrible pain. Selamant raced through the woods and headed towards the mansion. Seeing the crowd up ahead, terror squeezed his heart and he forced himself through the crowd. Orcs glared at him angrily but then moved out of his way in fear. The site before him caused more tears to appear in his eyes but he blinked them away.

Legolas dangled from his bound wrist and appeared unconscious. His back had been ripped open by whip lashes and blood was everywhere. It was a sickening and sad sight to see. He watched as Feun brought the whip up to his mouth and licked it. Disgust filled him and he narrowed his eyes. A terrible rage filled him and he took a deep breath. Confusion flashed in his silver eyes and he looked at the ground. Why did he feel anything for Legolas when he had seen previous beings in the same position? Why did he care about the elf at all? It was so frustrating that he wanted to scream to the heavens.

“You Selamant!” Feun yelled.

He snapped his head up and looked at the captain. Cruelty blazed in those black eyes and a hint of madness as well. It was never good to not answer the captain and those that didn’t were not around anymore.

“Yes captain Feun?”

“Attend to the prisoner and make sure he lives.”

Selamant nodded and rushed passed the Uruk-Hai. He could feel those eyes watching him but didn’t look directly at him. If he did then he knew Feun would see what was in his eyes and that didn’t bode well. Approaching Legolas, he looked at his many wounds and sighed. It would take hours to heal the elf and many bandages as well. The elf would be in pain for days and he hoped he wouldn’t develop any infections. Stepping forward, he took out a knife and cut the ropes. He caught the elf as he was about to fall and heard him cry out in pain. A sense of guilt filled him and he whispered an apology. Picking the elf up into his arms, he walked through the crowd of Orcs and headed for the mansion. It didn’t surprise him to much when Groto stepped into his path. The Orc looked extremely pissed and from the bruises he wondered if Feun had done it.

“What do you want Groto?”

The Orc glared at him angrily and he cocked an eyebrow. He didn’t have time for the Groto’s games and needed to treat Legolas immediately.

“Want mortal? Why to kill the elf and you as well.” Groto hissed angrily.

Selamant laughed mockingly. “That is not likely to happen anytime soon and you will be the one dead. Now if you will excuse me from this oh so fun conversation I have a patient to attend too.”

He quickly walked passed the Orc and ignored him. It looked like there far off battle was coming sooner then he thought and he smiled grimly. And when they did fight he would relish every moment and scream coming from Groto.

~

The lady looked out of the window and watched the commotion below. She wasn’t to surprised that Feun had taken over the punishment for Legolas. Groto had seemed a bit too eager to do it and had screwed up royally. She would have to remember to punish the Orc in someway and make sure it was painful. What surprised her was the gentle way that Selamant helped and cared for the elf. It appeared that he had taken a liking to the elf and that didn’t bode well.

“He will have to be watched more closely now Serutia.” The cloaked one spoke quietly next to her.

“Yes.” She replied “Even though his mind doesn’t remember the past it doesn’t stop his heart from remembering his love for the elves.”

“Tis true but he could regain all his memories at anytime as well.”

She nodded in agreement and watched the boy walk away from Groto. Yes she would have to keep a closer eye on the boy and the elf. Selamant might have been resurrected by them but that didn’t mean undying loyalty. It had been a plus that he had no memories of the past and they could shape him in anyway they wanted. The boy was loyal to her for taking care of him during his time of need but that could change. If he ever got his memory back then his loyalty would be no more and then he would truly be the enemy. It was too bad though if that came to pass because she was fond of Selamant. He followed orders so well and did have sound advice. No matter what though if he interfered with her plans for the king and prince, then he would need to die.

“I will remind Feun to have the others watch him more closely.”

The wizard watched her from under his hood and smiled. It looked like all the pieces were coming to play and things would get interesting soon. Now all he needed to do was wait and watch how it turned out.

~

**Chapter 12 Realizing Friend from Foe? – Memories come back to Selemant but what will he do now? Elrond and the others race to Rhun.**

Galadriel stood next to her mirror and watched the trio of elves approach her. There golden hair glinted in the sunlight and there golden eyes glowed happily. They were her most beloved elves and she treasured them as if they were her own children. No others elves would she in trust on this delicate mission except for them. She watched as the three elves stood before her and bowed.

The eldest elf took a step forward and looked at Galadriel. “You summoned us my lady?”

“Yes Haldir, I wish for you and your brothers to accompany Elrond and the others. I fear they will need all the help they can get on there quest.”

“To help save the Legolas and Thranduil of Mirkwood? And to recover Estel as well?” asked Orophin.

“Tis will not be easy since Estel will be in conflict and unsure which side to choose from. And I fear that the other she-elf involved will not make it easy to retrieve them.” she spoke quietly.

“But will not Estel go back to them willingly?” Rumil asked. “I have heard from Arwen of the bond that exists between Estel and her family.”

Galadriel nodded and smiled at them sadly. “Tis a strong bond no doubt, but even bonds of love can fail. Estel has two paths to choose from and neither will be easy. No matter which path he takes someone will feel hurt or betrayed in the end.”

Confusion flashed in Haldir’s golden eyes and he asked, “Does he truly care for this she-elf who has betrayed the light and now walks in shadow?”

“Her soul does indeed walk in darkness now but once upon a time it did not. Perhaps Estel sees something there that only he can see and that’s why he trusts her.”

She could tell that the brothers were still confused but that was to be expected. It was very rare for an elf to ever turn to shadow but it did happen. Only those who had been hurt or power hungry ever walked this path. Perhaps Serutia did still have some goodness inside of her and would do the right thing in the end. Only time would tell if Estel’s trust in her would prove fruitful.

Haldir shrugged and glanced back at his brothers. They appeared just as confused and not at all pleased by her answer.

“Very well my lady we will prepare and depart with the elves from Imladris shortly.”

The three brothers bowed to her again and left. She watched them go and sighed. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into Celeborn’s embrace.

“Do not worry meleth, Estel will choose the right path. We must believe in him or otherwise all will be lost.” Celeborn said reassuringly.

“I know beloved, but I will still worry.”

The twins stood bickering happily as they fixed the saddles on there horses. Soon they would see there little brother and be reunited once again. It was something they couldn’t believe was happening and yet they were truly glad it was.

“When we get Estel back the first thing I am going to do is hug him until he cannot breathe and forbid him from going anywhere for the next twenty years.”

Elladan snorted at that comment. “You know for a fact that our gwador will not be idle that long and somehow escape.”

“Too true.” Elrohir replied in exasperation. “That boy never could sit still long enough and has been that way since infancy.”

“Yes and we never did discover how he could escape anything.”

“I am still curious about how he does it.”

Leaning against his mount Elrohir smirked at his brother. “Do you remember the time that Glorfindel had to baby sit Estel for an hour? I think Ada was busy with something and we were on patrol.”

“I do and how he somehow escaped our dear seneschal and couldn’t be found for over an hour.”

Elladan shook his head mockingly. “What made it so great was Estel was in the library with Ada the whole time and he hadn’t even checked there first.”

“And dear Glorfindel swore that he would never baby sit Estel again but he did a few weeks later. Our gwador always could wrap Glorfindel around his finger and get him to do anything.”

The twins began to laugh and reminisce more of there little brother’s escapes. Elrond watched his sons and smiled. It was good to see them laughing and enjoying themselves. For to long they had been saddened and wasting away from grief. Hope had been restored to them once more and soon they would be reunited with there brother again. Excitement flooded his soul and he smiled happily. Soon he would see Estel and nothing would stop his reunion with his son. The only thing he worried about the most was the loss of memory but somehow he would help his son retrieve it.

“Elrond?”

He turned around and looked questioningly at Galadriel. She stood next to Celeborn and Arwen, and was watching him serenely. He was a bit surprised that he hadn’t heard them approach but then again he had been deep in thought.

“What is it Galadriel?”

“We want you to take Haldir and his brothers with you.” Celeborn replied instead. Elrond was about to ask why but the elf lord held up his hand. “You will need all the help that you can get in order to save your son and the others.”

It was true that it wouldn’t be easy to fight the lady and her Orcs in Rhun with just the four of them. Still he didn’t want to endanger anyone else on this mission but he knew that they wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Very well then.”

Galadriel stepped forward and held up a small bag. “When you feel you must feed this to your mounts and it will give them the power to get you to Rhun faster.”

“Thank you.” Elrond replied. He accepted the bag and smiled at them. Turning around he swung up onto his mount and waited for the others. Haldir and his brothers soon joined them and Mithrandir as well.

Galadriel smiled warmly at them. “We wish you luck and know that you will succeed.”

Arwen waved at her father. “Tell Estel hello for me Ada.”

Nodding his head at them, Elrond turned his horse and raced out of Lothlorien. He could hear the others following him and there quest to Rhun had finally begun.

~

Selamant gazed down at the elf and let out a tired yawn. Legolas lay sprawled across his bed and was covered in many bandages. Fresh bruises stood out against his pale skin and many faded ones as well. It had taken hours to dress and fix all of his wounds. He grew angry again just thinking about what Feun had done to the elf but sighed softly. There was nothing he could have done then or even now if he wanted too. If he tried to retaliate then he would be slaughtered by Feun or worse given to Groto and who knew what would happen then. Knowing his luck, Groto would torture him to death or make him his slave. The whole situation was aggravating and the elf was the main cause. He gently rolled the elf onto his back and whispered soothing words, when he moaned in pain. Placing a hand gently on Legolas’s forehead, he sighed again when felt the warmth there. It looked like the elf had a fever and one of his wounds must have gotten infected. Grabbing a cloth from the table, he wrung out the water and placed it on Legolas’s forehead. The elf shifted a bit and began to speak deliriously.

“No Estel no you cannot die and leave me. Please my friend come back!”

The depth of pain in the elf’s voice sparked a cord in his soul and it was strange. He wondered who this Estel was and why he had died? Legolas began to cry out even louder and thrashed on the bed. Selamant sat on the bed and tried calling to him, but he was too far in his delirium to hear him.

“It was my fault you had died. If only you hadn’t jumped in the way of that arrow then you would still be alive.”

The prince began to cry uncontrollably and Selamant carefully grasped his shoulders. He feared the elf would tear open his wounds if he continued to thrash around. What was even odder was somehow what Legolas spoke of seemed so familiar and yet he didn’t know why.

“Legolas please you must calm down.” Selamant said, but the elf didn’t hear him. The elf struggled against him and began to flail about. It was all the mortal could to do hold him down and keep from getting hurt himself.

“How could you come back into this world and not know me my friend? Do you know how much it is breaking my?”

The change of subject startled him and he looked at the elf in surprise. Didn’t he just say that Estel had died and now he was saying that he was alive?

“How could you have forgotten your past, your family, and even me?” Legolas cried brokenly.

Hearing the pain in Legolas’s voice was too much for Selamant and he shook the elf. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. It hurt too much to see Legolas in pain and for once he didn’t question his emotions. All he wanted was for the elf to stop hurting and he would do anything to help.

“Please wake up my friend. I fear if this continues you will cause yourself grievous harm.” He whispered sadly.

The plea was finally heard and with a gasp Legolas blue eyes opened. That beloved voice had called him friend and he had waited for eternity to hear that again. Looking up, he gazed into silver eyes and smiled warmly.

Selamant gazed down into blue eyes and was truly relieved. It had scared him Legolas had been in so much pain and there was nothing he could do. He was truly glad that the elf had snapped out of the delirium and had awoken.

“Estel have you come back to me?” Legolas asked tiredly.

The blue eyes were looking up at him hopefully and he was intrigued. Why did Legolas keep calling him Estel? Did he look so much like this person?  
And why was the name so very familiar to him? The longer he gazed down into the blue eyes, the more they seemed to draw him in. They reflected something there that if he just reached out he would find all that he lost. Not really thinking about it anymore, Selamant laid a gentle hand on the elf’s cheek and fell head long into blue.

*  
Arien shown brightly overhead and clouds drifted across the blue sky. Birds sung happily in the trees and a cool breeze teased the tall grass gently. Estel lay in the grass and sighed. Everything was right in his world or at least it should have been. He missed his family and his best friend dearly. It seemed like such a long time since he had died and yet he somehow knew that not much time had passed at all.

“Estel?”

Sitting up in the grass, he turned and smiled in delight. “Good day Lord Mandos.”

Mandos smiled in return and sat next to the mortal. Estel was very curious as to why the Valarian was visiting him but figured he would say in his own time.

“I have come to tell you something very important young one.”

“What is it my Lord?”

Estel shivered at the sad expression in the other’s eyes and wondered what this was about. A sense of forbidding filled him and he shivered in response.

“You will be grated a chance to return to Arda.” Mandos raised a hand to forestall the questions he could see in the mortal’s eyes. “But there will be complications.”

Silver eyes gazed down at his hands and Estel wondered what it could be. Joy began to fill his soul and he had a chance to reunited with his loved ones. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he looked up at Lord of Mandos.

“And what are theses complications?”

“Your soul will be returned to your body but your memories will be scattered. You will not know friend from foe or even your loved ones.” Lord Mandos told him quietly. He watched the mortal and knew it was a lot for the boy to take in.

Estel’s closed his eyes and sighed quietly. Since his death he had discovered a peace here with the Valarian that he had never experienced on Middle Earth. Such a peace was never easy to give it and many never would. It would be very hard to return to Middle Earth and not even know his own family or even there past together. But even still it was worth it to just see them and everyone else again.

“And there is one more thing.”

Opening his eyes, Estel regarded the Lord of the Halls of Waiting and knew somehow that it wasn’t going to get any better.

“You must somehow regain your past or you will not live to see the future.”

The words were cryptic and yet he understood them. Either he remembered all who he once was or he would return here. And this time there would be no return to Middle Earth or to see his family again. He would not fail. Squaring his shoulders he gazed up at Mandos and smiled grimly.

“When can I leave?”

Mandos smiled at him gently. “You will be summoned soon and Estel?”

The boy glanced at him and waited.

“Choices will be given to you and you must choose wisely.”

Estel was confused by that comment and what puzzled him the most was why he was being granted his life back. He didn’t even know how he was going to regain his memories or even if he could. But before he could question him, Mandos had walked away.

*

Jerking his hand away in shock, he blinked down at the wounded elf. Silver eyes reflected everything he had lost and gained. And for the first time in a long while the mortal felt he was whole once again. But the cost was terrible high and it shown in his silver eyes. Pain and guilt slammed into his soul, and with a cry he fell to his knees. It was just too much to take in and he needed time to think things through. Glancing up, he noticed that Legolas was unconscious once more and let out a sigh of relief. He quickly checked the elf and was relieved that his fever had broken. A small smile showed briefly on his face as he gently brushed back a blond strand from the fair cheek. He remembered his last moments with the elf and how he wished that they still had time to get to know each other better. Those memories brought joy to his heart but sorrow as well. Walking over to the window, he gazed outside and smiled humoursly. It was raining and always seemed to rain when he was in pain. Closing his eyes, he wondered just what in Ilúvatar name he was going to do now. He was a different person and yet he was still Estel. If he had known that it was going to be this bad then maybe he would never have left Mandos’s halls. Covering his face, he began to weep uncontrollably for his lost peace and innocence. And the rain continued to drip outside and all was quiet.

~

**Chapter 13: The Memories of the Past**

~

The open plains stretched out for miles and the tall grass swayed in the wind. It was a brilliant day with not a cloud in the sky and Arien shining overhead brightly. But for the party of elves racing towards the forest, it was a not a day to rejoice or even laughter. They had come from Mirkwood on a mission and nothing would stop them from achieving it. The king raced ahead of the others and had a grim expression. Dark thoughts raced through his mind and he worried for his son. He knew that Serutia was capable of anything and who knew what Legolas had gone through. A grimace appeared on his face and he sighed. Memories assaulted his mind and he thought back to the War of the Last Alliance.

~Flashback~

In a few days the final battle with Sauron would finally begin and the fate of Arda would be decided. Tension was felt by all and unease was everywhere. In the elven camp emotions rarely seen on elves were leaking through and even the humans sensed something amiss. Something was terribly wrong and made many of the warriors feel uneasy. Deep in the heart of the elven camp, angry voices could be heard and only those with elvish hearing could understand it. Inside the high king Gil-Galad’s tent a conference was going on between men and elves, but nothing was being resolved.

A golden haired Sindar elf paced in front of his allies and fellow warriors. He possessed a kingly air and passion flashed in his green eyes. “We should attack now while Sauron knows we are gathering our forces for the finally assault. That way we have the element of surprise on our side and a chance to win.”

The dark haired king shook his head and glanced at his companion calmly. “That is not wise Oropher. It would be suicide to attack now and only with half of our reinforcements.”

The Sindar king glared at him. “But Gil-Galad by then Sauron will have time to amass his army and attack!”

“That is possibility but we all think it is best to wait for the rest of our army.” The mortal king known as Elendil replied. He watched as Oropher glared at him but shrugged. The Sindar king was not fond of humans or even him. Something must have happened in the past and yet he didn’t know what. “Tis best if we wait for Anárion and Isildur group to join us. Only then will we be strong enough to stand up to Sauron and defeat him.”

Gil-Galad nodded at his mortal friend and smiled. “We will wait for Elendil’s sons to join us and that’s final.”

Oropher wanted to slam his fist on the table and it took everything he had not too. He was tired of the delays and the lack of courage from his allies. Perhaps it was time for the Sindar elves to make there move and force Gil-Galad and Elendil’s hand. Half bowing to the two kings, he turned and stormed out of the tent. It took only minutes for him to reach his tent and he ignored all those who greeted him. Stepping inside, he glanced around and noticed his son regarding him worriedly.

Thranduil was startled out of his thoughts when his father had stormed into there tent. He had been thinking of his home and how he missed the trees. It brought a sense of melancholy and he sighed with longing. His father looked very angry and he knew that the meeting hadn’t gone well.

“How was the meeting Ada?” he asked cautiously.

Oropher ripped his circlet off his head and through it against the wall. It bounced off the tent and fell to the floor. Gesturing angrily, he snarled and shook his head.

“That fool high king and his mortal pet will be the death of us! We should attack now and not sit around and wait for Sauron to strike first!”

Green eyes widening in surprise, Thranduil cringed at his father’s words. It was well known among the Sindar that his father despised Gil-Galad and Elendil, but it was not wise for the whole camp to know. It could cause unrest if rumors spread about Oropher’s feelings and that was dangerous before a battle.

“Ada please calm down and let go of your temper. I am sure that they had everyone’s best interest at heart and didn’t want to attack prematurely. It is best if we wait for reinforcements and then launch our attack.”

Oropher whirled around and glared him. The king stalked over to him and grasped him by the tunic. He knew that it was dangerous to have said those words but it needed to be said. His father shook him angrily and dragged him from the chair.

“How dare you say such things?” Oropher snarled angrily. “It almost as if you sympathize with the Noldor and the Númenórean trash.”

Thranduil’s was shocked by his father’s tone and the slight madness in those green eyes. His father was acting even more irrational then usual and this didn’t bode well. He knew that the stress of waiting was getting to his father and it was slowly driving him crazy. If only the reinforcements would arrive sooner, then everything would be okay.

Placing a calming hand on his father’s shoulder, Thranduil smiled sadly at him. “I am just stating facts Ada and I am trying to understand both sides is all. You know that I am always on your side and the Sindarin elves.”

Oropher glared at his son for a moment longer and then blinked. Smiling ruefully at his son, he released him and raked a hand through his hair.

“I am sorry ion nin for doing that to you but this war is getting to me.”

“It is understandable. After all waiting before a battle is almost as bad as being right in the middle of one.”

The king smirked at those words and smiled at him a bit strangely. A shiver swept down the prince’s spine and he felt a horrible forbidding. He watched as his father walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Oropher leaned closer and whispered quietly into his son’s ear. “That is why on the fourth day we will leave here and start out for Mordor. I will lead my elves to battle and force the high king’s hand.”

Shock flashed in Thranduil’s eyes and he pulled away from his father. Stumbling he fell to his knees and looked at the king.

Oropher stood tall and smiled arrogantly down at him. “They will not leave us to battle Sauron’s forces alone and we will have the element of surprise.”

The prince lunged to his feet and shook his head sorrowfully. “This is madness Ada and will bring death to the Sindarin elves. Please reconsider and wait for the reinforcements!”

A loud slap echoed throughout the tent and Thranduil clasped his cheek in surprise. It stung horribly and he gazed at his father tearfully. For a moment regret shown in green eyes and then hardened.

“Do not dare to question me again Thranduil. You will follow your king’s orders and obey.”

With that parting shot the king swept out of the tent and went to inform his elves. Inside the tent the prince, wiped the blood from his lip and gazed at his hand. He almost didn’t hear one of his guards enter and flinched when a hand settled on his shoulder. Kind brown eyes gazed down into his and he smiled sadly.

“I am well Evalnor.”

The guard shook his head impatiently. “You are not my prince and what your Adar proposes is foolhardy. We will be massacred and who knows if help will arrive. Isildur and Anárion will not be arriving in mass until the fifth day and by then we will be dead.”

Thranduil stood up and faced the guard. He knew that the elf was right but it didn’t matter. He had sworn an oath to obey his king no matter what and even if it meant his death.

“Then so be it my friend. The Sindar will die a glorious and honorable death.”

“But my liege.”

“Silence Evalnor, I do not want to hear this spoken of ever again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes my prince.” Evalnor replied sadly.

~End Flashback~

Thranduil sighed sadly and leaned closer over his mount’s neck. How he wished that he had heeded Evalnor advice and his own conscious. A few days later they had slipped from the camp which has been a small miracle. It hadn’t taken them long to find and engage the enemy. They had soon been out numbered and a great majority of the Sindarin elves had been destroyed. If not for Isildur and Anárion arriving so early and the rest of the army coming to there aid then they would all be dead. Still they had lost his father for his foolishness and Evalnor taking an Orc arrow meant for him. He still felt horrible for the things he had said to the elf and never having a chance to say sorry. It was still worse when after the War, he had to inform Evalnor’s family of his death and there reaction. The elf’s wife had died of sorrow and his only daughter had glared at him in hatred. She had sworn vengeance on him and then vanished. And now it looked like she was finally going through with it and there was nothing he could do.

“My liege?”

Snapping out of his thoughts he glanced over at one of his guards. The elf was looking excited about something and he was intrigued.

“What is it?”

“Esendal is returning from his scouting and it looks like Captain Telindel is with him.”

Slowing his horse to a stop, he watched as the riders came closer and waited. The elves half bowed to him and captain Telindel slipped from his mount. Taking a few steps closer, he placed on hand over his chest and knelt in the grass.

“I am truly sorry my liege but we could not rescue Legolas.” Telindel said sadly. “The Orcs were quick and entered the forest before we could stop them. There appears to be some kind of spell around the forest of Rhun and none of us can enter.”

Somehow Thranduil was not surprised by this and knew it wasn’t going to be easy to save his son. He wondered what powerful ally Serutia could have to make a forest impossible for an elf to enter.

“It is fine Telindel. Now remount up and take me to this strange forest. I wish to see this forest and its magical barrier.”

He waited for his captain to remount and then they were off once more. The forest was looming closer and somewhere in it was Legolas. Gazing at the forest, he hoped his son was well and no harm had come to him.

~

 

A horrible voice echoed throughout the forest of Rhun and it sounded like someone was dying. Every now and then a whip crack would echo when the voice would falter. The animals of the forest fled in terror or just covered there ears. It was coming from the heart of the forest and it was near Serutia’s mansion. The few humans in camp covered there ears and wished it would stop.  
There captain stood leaning against a tree and grinned evilly. He had thought of the perfect punishment for Groto and it was a good example for the others as well. The Orc was trying to singing a drinking song and dance. It was known that Orcs were terrible at this and couldn’t carry a tune to save there lives. Groto had a pain filled grimace on his face as his horrible screeching voice made even his fellow Orcs cringe and throw rotten food at him. All in all it was the best punishment ever and Feun cracked the whip at Groto again. He laughed in amusement at the clumsy dance steps and food splattered Orc.

“Captain?”

Turning his head, Feun looked at the human who stood before him. He was a bit peeved for the mortal interrupting his fun but oh well he could continue it later.

“What is it?”

Excitement glimmered in the man’s eyes. “The king of Mirkwood is coming!”

It appeared that Thranduil was coming and he knew that the lady would be pleased. Turning to Groto he smiled at him smugly and wanted to laugh at the miserable expression.

“Your punishment is done for now but we will continue this later. Now clean yourself up and return to your duties.”

Groto nodded and turned away. A cruel thought ran through Feun’s mind and he snapped the whip. It wrapped around the Orc’s foot and he pulled. The Orc let out a yell and landed in the rotten food. Laughter rang out in the camp and a few cheers. Feun smirked as he watched Groto struggle to his feet and stomp away. He turned and glanced back at the chuckling human.

“How far away is the king?”

“Less then an hour away, captain.”

“Good then return to your post.”

Feun gripped the whip and headed towards the mansion. He would inform Serutia of the king and knew she would be pleased. Striding towards the mansion, he pushed the doors open and headed towards the study. Briefly knocking, he stepped into the room and smirked. The lady sat in a chair near the fire and was regarding him coldly.

“Why do you intrude so rudely Feun?”

“Because I have news that you will be most happy to hear, my lady.”

“Oh and what is it?” Serutia asked curiously.

Feun’s smirk grew larger and his yellow teeth gleamed dully. “Why the king of Mirkwood is coming to our borders.”

Serutia’s brown eyes widened in pleasure and she grinned. So the king was finally coming to heel and soon he would be her’s. Rising from the chair, she walked towards the Orc and stopped in front of him.

“Send word to the wizard that Thranduil is coming and you will escort only the king here. Also inform Selamant that he is to bring the prince down to the courtyard, so that the king may see that we truly do have his son.”

She watched as Feun bowed and quickly left. Thranduil was almost in the palm of her hand and soon she would have vengeance for her father. Grinning darkly, she wondered what horrible torture she could put the king through and how satisfying it would feel to be able to do so.

~

**Chapter 14 For the Love of a Son**

~

The forest up close was eerily silent and still. No birds sung and the trees did not speak. The horses shifted nervously and could feel there riders tension. It was strange for a forest to be so still and it had to be caused by magic. Yeldena dismounted from her horse and walked over to the forest. She raised her hand and a shimmering wall formed around it. Little sparks flared around her hand and filtered away. Taking her hand away, she turned and looked at the shocked elves. The king looked at the forest curiously and was most impressed. Only those gifted strongly in magic could achieve a magic barrier and keep unwanted visitors out. It was a pressing problem and made it much more difficult to rescue his son.

Telindel shifted on his mount and gestured at the forest. “It is as I told you my liege. The forest is under some kind of enchantment, and known may enter here.”

“Aye I can see that my captain and that does pose a problem.”

“Not really your highness, you just have to leave your guards and step through the barrier to succeed.”

Elvish bows were quickly pointed towards the speaker and the human raised a hand in peace. The man stepped closer towards them and smiled disarmingly.

“You might as well put those arrows away because they will do you know good. Nothing may pass the barrier without the lady’s wishes or my own.”

Esendal slipped through the guards and stopped by his king. The voice sounded familiar and he gasped in surprise.

“You are the messenger from before!”

The mortal laughed and winked at the scout. “Most prospective my friend. How else do you think we knew you were coming and planned accordingly?”

Thranduil dismounted and walked towards the barrier. He glared at the man and almost smiled in satisfaction when the mortal flinched. It appeared the man was afraid of him still and with just cause.

“Where is my son? And is he alright?”

“As alright as can be expected.” The man smiled humoursly and pointed behind him. “And he is at our base camp sire and the lady is expecting you.”

He was not satisfied by the response but doubted the messenger would tell him more. Turning around he faced his guards and could tell that they were not happy by the mortal’s response either. They would be even more unhappy once he told them of his decision, but he had no choice. If he didn’t come alone then who knows what would happen to Legolas and besides that judging by the smug mortal’s look, he highly doubted that he would be aloud to bring anyone with him. His son was all he had left of his family and he wouldn’t sacrifice him for anything. Perhaps it was selfish since he had a kingdom to rule but that’s just the way it was.

“I am going with the mortal to find my son and have him released.” Thranduil spoke quietly. He raised a hand to forestall all protest and glanced at his two captains. “If you hear nothing from me or Legolas in a few days then you must return to Mirkwood.”

Telindel shook his head angrily and glared at the laughing mortal. If he could just get past that barrier the mortal would so pay for that. Getting rid of theses thoughts, he glanced at his lord and pleaded, “But my liege we cannot just let you walk in there and endanger yourself. There must be another way!”

“Yes we cannot just let you walk into the hands of the enemy and do nothing. It goes against everything we believe in and as our lord we vowed to protect you.” The other captain cried passionately.

The king was moved by his captains’ words and especially the nods of agreement by the other elves. He knew they spoke the truth but he had no other choice.

“No my friends there isn’t. This is something I must do alone.”

Thranduil smiled at his men warmly and could see there indecision. He knew that they wanted to disobey his orders but wouldn’t. The loyalty they showed made him extremely glad to be a Sindar and there king. He turned around and gestured at the barrier. The mortal rolled his eyes and touched the wall. It shimmered and a portion of it vanished. Looking back at his elves for a moment, the king half bowed to them and nodded.

“Tell my advisors to rule over Mirkwood wisely if we do not return and may Elbereth watch over you.”

Stepping through the shimmering wall, he felt his skin tingle and then he was through. The mortal gestured at the wall and he heard a pop. Turning around, Thranduil looked at his fellow warriors and raised a hand in farewell.

 

“Now if you will follow me your kingship, your son and the lady awaits.”  
Ignoring the sarcasm for now, Thranduil turned and followed the mortal deeper into the forest. He wondered just what Serutia had in store for him and knew it wouldn’t be good. Thoughts of Legolas swept through his mind and he prayed that he was safe.

The elves watched there king disappear into the trees and were reluctant to see him go. Many of the guards dismounted and began to setup camp. They would rest here for a few days and then decide what to do. None of them truly wanted to leave there king or prince here, but knew that they didn’t have a choice.

“Tis a foolish endeavor our king does is it not?” Telindel sighed loudly and shook his head. He gazed at the barrier and wished that they knew of away inside to help his king.

Esendal stood next to him and knelt in the snow. Reaching out a hand he lightly touched the barrier and grimaced when it sparked. “Aye it is but he is always like this when the prince is involved.”

“Let us just hope that they both return to us safely, since there is nothing we can do should trouble arise.” Yeldena replied calmly and watched her two companions nod in agreement.

~

Selamant stood gazing out the window and blinked. A strange commotion was going on down below and he wondered about it. Feun stood in the middle of the mess and appeared to be shouting orders. Orcs and humans ran around at a frantic pace, and appeared excited about something. Hearing footsteps, he turned around and watched as the door flew open. It slammed against the wall and he glared at the human. Looking at his patient, he watched as the elf stirred in his slumber but didn’t awake. He was half tempted to scold the guard and then decided it wasn’t worth it. The guard glanced around the room and finally looked at him.

“The lady asks for you to prepare the elf and bring him down to the courtyard, Selamant.”

“Might I ask why?”

The guard sighed impatiently and shrugged. “It has something to do with the Mirkwood king coming for the elf.”

Selamant nodded and watched as the human turned and left. It was terribly shocking to find out that Legolas’s father had finally arrived and would soon be in the hands of Serutia. A terrible sadness briefly flashed in his silver eyes and he sighed. Walking over to the elf, he gently cupped a cheek and looked at him. Legolas was slightly flushed from the fever running through him and it was caused by his many wounds. Half his torso was covered in bandages and he basically looked like death warmed over. Sorrow entered his heart and he sat down on the edge of the bed. His old memories were not trying to assault him to much anymore but he still didn’t know what to do. To grasp his old life and all that it entitled or to stay with his new one? Know matter which side he chose someone would suffer but then again he would also die if he chose the wrong one. So many choices and so little time to decided.

Looking down into the half-open blue eyes, he spoke sadly to the elf. “What would you do my friend?”

He wasn’t too surprised when the unconscious elf didn’t respond and stood up. Walking over to the window once more, he looked down below and watched the frantic activity. Selamant knew that soon a decision would need to be made and one that would not only affect him but perhaps those he cared for as well.

~

Humans and Orcs rushed around in frenzy, and Feun smiled in satisfaction. He stood in the center of the courtyard and watched them. For some reason the lady wanted the place looking clean and well order before the king got here. It was puzzling why you would do this for an enemy but then again elves were an odd people. Apart of him was appalled at the cleanliness but the other half was well pleased. Those under his command were following his orders without question and that’s how he liked it. He heard the mansion door open and turned around. Serutia stepped out and the cloaked one was by her side. The wizard was not his favorite being but he didn’t know why. It was very odd for someone who hid behind his cowl and never revealed his face. He sometimes wondered if the man was horribly scarred or had something to hide. Whatever the reason, the wizard made him leery of him more so then the lady ever would. Shaking theses thoughts aside, he turned back to the elf and half bowed.

“Everything is almost ready my lady.”

The she-elf’s brown eyes gleamed with an unholy glee and it made Feun shudder inside. Serutia smiled in satisfaction and nodded.

“Where is Thranduil now?”

Feun glanced over at one of his scouts who raised a hand. It looked like the elf would be arriving soon with one of the other scouts and he turned back to Serutia.

“Less then a few moments away my lady.”

Serutia was not surprised when the wizard rested a hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her. She turned and gazed at her companion in question.

“Watch the boy closely Serutia and remember our conversation. His memories might be gone but the heart will remember.”

“Do you think that Thranduil’s coming will trigger something?” Serutia asked worriedly.

The cloaked one shrugged his shoulders. “I do not know. If the elf Legolas coming here did not then perhaps neither will the king’s. Tis best though to still have him watched.”

“Very well then.” Glancing over at the Uruk-hai, Serutia walked closer to him and rested a hand on his meaty arm. “Remember I want you to have Selamant watched closely and report to me if he is acting strangely.”

Feun glanced at her curiously but nodded. He wondered what that meant since the boy already acted a bit odd and that was normal for him. Whatever the case he would assign a few of his spies to watch the boy and report back to him.

“And where is Selamant?” the cloaked one asked quietly.

“I have sent one of my guards to tell him to ready the elf and bring him down here.”

Feun watched as the two began to whisper some more and shrugged. Whatever those two were planning he just knew he would find out sooner or later. Turning back to his warriors, he began to shout orders once more when he noticed that some of them were slacking off.

“The king is here!”

A shout ripped throughout the camp and everyone froze. Looking at the scout who raced into the yard, Feun began to shout orders again and glanced back at the lady. His people quickly disappeared and only a few guards remained. Serutia smiled at her companions and watched the king enter the courtyard.

“And so it begins and I will finally have my revenge.”

~

The mortal had been getting on his nerves for a few hours or more ever since he had left his guards. His insistent chattering was bothersome and he just wouldn’t shut up. What was even more depressing was that no matter how hard he tried to communicate with the trees they just wouldn’t respond. It was a bit nerve racking and not normal.

“Well we are here your lordship.”

Gritting his teeth, he decided to ignore the mortal’s smug manner again and face what was ahead. Stepping into the courtyard, he saw his enemies and wanted to snarl. Orcs stood around the lone she-elf and a cloaked man. He took a few more steps towards them and stopped. Gazing at the she elf for a few moments, he noticed for the first time that she was beautiful but in a cold way. No laughter lit up those brown eyes and evil seemed to be infused to her very soul. Looking around he did not see his son and grew apprehensive.

“Where is my son Serutia?”

“Tsk tsk my king no greetings for one of your subjects you haven’t seen in years?” she replied coyly. Cold laughter flowed from Serutia and she gestured behind her. “Your son is in the mansion and he is being well cared for.”

Thranduil snorted and gazed at her in contempt. “You are not one of my subjects any longer especially since you consort with Orcs and evil men alike. Enough of this farce, I have come as you wished and wish for my son’s freedom in exchange for my own.”

Serutia wanted to laugh again at the king’s demands and glared at him. He had no right to make demands here and only she could. How dare he tell her what to do when she held his life and his son’s in the palm of her hand. She would have spoken thus if not for the door opening behind them.

“Here is your son that you oh so elegantly asked for Thranduil. Although I didn’t say he would be in one piece did I?”

The king watched as the human stepped through the door and gasped. His son was cradled in the mortal’s embrace and appeared unconscious. So many bandages surrounded Legolas and he was enraged. Shaking from head to toe, he glanced back up at the mortal and blinked. For the first time he really looked at the boy and felt déjà vu. No mortal ever had white hair like that unless they were aged or some kind of magic was involved. The longer he looked into the silver eyes, the more he knew who this boy was. Glancing back at Serutia, he noticed her smug and pleased expression. She began to walk towards him and her two companions followed. It was the perfect opportunity to attack the elf but it would not help the situation. For one he was out numbered and Legolas might get hurt. He was repulsed when she stopped next to him and tried not to lean away.

“You do know who that is do you not?” Serutia whispered quietly. She watched as the king glanced back at the boy and then her.

Surprise gleamed in Thranduil’s blue eyes and then denial. “It cannot be him. No it is impossible.”

The cloak one chuckled cruelly. “Mortal’s can be reborn and not just by the Valar. If certain magic’s are used and the vessel still sound then you can summon a soul back.”

The king shook his head again but couldn’t take his eyes off Legolas or the boy. He could feel there eyes upon him and wanted to deny it all. How was it possible that they had done this and if so why would the Valar allow it? Confusion hammered away at him, and he wanted to shout his despair. He knew they spoke the truth because only the Elda could see past the flesh and into the soul. And this soul was the one who should have been in the Halls of Mandos and not here. It was tragic and sad, that this should have happened to someone who should have been at peace.

Serutia chuckled at the various expressions on the other elf’s face. This was just the start of his agony and she would continue to cause him pain until he broke. Only then would he know how she felt when she had lost her father so long ago.

Gesturing at the two, she smirked at the king. “Isn’t it ironic that the boy here is the one who captured the prince and has been tending to him all this time? That the one who was once friend is now enemy?”

“No because I doubt he has any memories or else he would never have aloud this to happen.” Thranduil replied angrily. He was tired of hearing her harp about all this and just wanted to get it over with. Worry for his son was dominating his thoughts once more and even for the boy. Just how this situation had gotten even more complicated was beyond him. But one thing was for sure he had a feeling it would get worse before it got a whole lot better.

“Now are you going to tell me what you want or are you going to be smug all day?”

Chuckles echoed from the Orcs and Serutia glared them into silence. Looking back at the king, she slapped him hard and watched his lip split open in satisfaction. She would teach this foolish elf not to demand anything from her again and would enjoy ever minute of it.

“At first I was thinking about letting your son go when you came but now I won’t. Because of your continuous demands I will keep you both and make sure that you won’t suffer alone.”

Thranduil wasn’t too surprised by her comment and that didn’t make him happy. It was one thing for her to punish him but another to touch his son.  
Anger got the better of him and he narrowed his eyes. Serutia was threatening his child and he would stand for it no longer. Lunging for her, he almost had her but the Uruk-hai stepped in the way. Pain exploded around him and he slammed into the ground. Kicks and punches were delivered everywhere and he groaned. The last thoughts he had before he fainted was that was dumbest thing to let his temper get to him.

“Enough Feun, we must take this slow and savor it. If you kill him now then there will be no fun later.”

Serutia watched as the Uruk-hai stepped back and she knelt next to the king. Checking him over, she noticed that a few ribs were cracked but nothing else. Standing once more she gestured at the king and a few Orcs came over.

“Take our guest to his assigned room and I will deal with him later.” Watching them take away the elf, she glanced over at the boy and smiled. “You may return to your rooms with the prince Selamant.”

Following the others inside the mansion, she began to plan all sorts of things to do to Thranduil once he awoke. And the more she thought about them the happier she was and the crueler her brown eyes became. Glancing at her, Feun was glad that he was not that elf and vowed to never get on her dark side. But then again he hoped that she would let him help her with the elf because it had felt quiet satisfying beating on the king.

**Chapter 15: Truths and Arrivals**

The boy tossed and turned on the pallet. Images of Thranduil kept running through his mind and with a sigh he sat up. Watching the king get beaten was haunting him now and he couldn’t sleep. A part of him had wanted to help the king so badly but another part had been frozen in place. So many things had been warring inside of him that he just didn’t know what to do. In the end he had done nothing and thankfully the beatings had stopped. But he knew that it was only temporary and would continue soon if Serutia had her way. What puzzled him the most out of the whole situation was the way that Thranduil had looked at him. He knew for a fact that the elf king recognized him and he wondered how. He had overheard some of the conversation between Thranduil and Serutia. It was quiet odd how he had been resurrected since mortals were rarely given this option. And there were slight changes to him and he didn’t look the same as before. Having white hair when it use to be dark brown was strange enough but the pale skin was just plain odd. He wondered if his family saw him now would they even recognize him or see a stranger. A soft moan caught his attention and standing up, he walked towards the bed. The elf was asleep and was muttering faintly in elvish. Legolas’s words stroke a cord inside of him and he closed his eyes.

“Estel……please…….remember me……”

A sad smiled appeared on his face and he sighed softly. Leaning closer, Selamant gently laid a hand on Legolas’s brow and brushed back some of the golden strands.

“I am here my friend and I do remember.” He whispered quietly and watched as the elf sighed. Perhaps it wasn’t wise to even speak those words but he couldn’t stand there and let his friend suffer. And he highly doubted that Legolas would remember his words since he was in reverie. Walking over to the window, he pushed it open and leaned against the wall. A cool breeze blew into the room and he shivered slightly. The full moon glowed brilliantly in the night sky and cast shadows across the forest. Something white caught his attention and he glanced across the camp. It fluttered among the camp’s edges and near the trees.

“Come to me Estel.”

The voice was oddly familiar and yet not at the same time. It had an echoing quality to it and he just knew it came from that being. He did not question how the creature knew his elvish name or why. Somehow he just knew inside his very soul that this creature had something important to tell him and he had to go.

“Estel.”

Glancing at his companion for one moment he turned and left the room. He never noticed that the blue eyes had regained awareness or the hope that glimmered in them.

The moon’s beams light up the barely used paths and he followed it. When he had left the mansion a few guards had given him puzzled looks, but left him alone. Luckily, the guards were use to his nocturnal habits of wandering at all hours and would not question him this night. It would have been weird to explain the reason why he was leaving and he wouldn’t of anyways. The trees seemed to part before him and he stepped into a clearing. Broken pillars littered the ground and made strange shadows from the light. Night bugs flew through the air and made everything seem peaceful. Selamant walked into the clearing and gazed around. Something had called him from his troubled thoughts and had drawn him here. He hadn’t been here before and wondered what this place was. It felt vaguely familiar and his body trembled in remembered pain. An intense glow to his left caught his attention and he was surprised. A young elf leaned against a tree and watched him. He remembered this elf and was surprised to see him.

“Lossëdil?”

The elf stood and began to walk towards him. His brown eyes glowed in the moonlight and his face was sad.

“Yes it is I Estel.”

The boy shook his head and was confused. “Why are you like this Lossëdil? Did you die?”

Lossëdil let out a hollow laugh. “Yes. I died here Estel and because of the wrongs I did, I now haunt the forest of Rhun.”

Selamant could only gape at the other in shock. “But what happened? The last thing I remember was that you had fled from us and was still alive.”

The elf ghost smiled bitterly at the mortal and grimaced. “I did escape but was later captured by Serutia and that wizard of hers. They later used me in a sacrificial spell and I died.”

“Sacrificial spell? But why?” Selamant was truly bewildered why this was done and especially by Serutia.

The elf ghost laughed harshly and glanced at the mortal. “In order to revive you they used ancient magic and needed an immortal’s life. Unfortunately I ran into them and they used me.”

Selamant didn’t want to believe the elf’s words but he feared it was true. A memory flittered through his mind and he cringed. Lord Mandos did say he would be summoned but never went into detail. And now he knew how he had been restored to his old body and that Lossëdil had died because of him. Betrayal swept through his mind and he was saddened. How could Serutia the one who had cared for him done this? A terrible sorrow swept through him and he started to cry.

“Do not grieve for me Estel. Only in death was I able to realize all the mistakes and wrongs I had done in life.” Lossëdil spoke quietly. He was oddly touched that the boy would weep for him but then again death could change you.

“How can you say that?” Selamant raised haunted silver eyes to the ghost. “Because of me you died and I bet you were in terrible pain. The forest here reeks of it and the foul magic used.”

Lossëdil blinked in surprise and wonder at the mortal. How could the boy possibly know this when only elves usually could feel this? Perhaps the Valarian had gifted Estel new abilities when he had been summoned back to earth. It was an interesting concept and he was intrigued. What was even more interesting was the boy held no ill towards him and was truly saddened by his death. If only his bitterness towards humans hadn’t clouded his and Ambardil judgment. Then perhaps they would still be alive and friends with this curious mortal.

“It was not your fault Estel and do not blame yourself.” Lossëdil raised a hand to stop the mortal from speaking. “You did not cast the spell that killed me and I do not blame you for this at all.”

The mortal shook his head and smiled sadly. “Very well Lossëdil I will take your words to heart, but I will still feel guilty.”

Lossëdil smirked. “I know Estel but that will soon fade in time. Now I summoned you here for a reason my friend.”

“A reason?”

“Yes you know of the two paths that are laid before you and that you must choose soon?”

“Yes I know about this.” Selamant replied. He was very curious as to what the elf was getting at and why.

Lossëdil gazed at the mortal seriously and pointed at him. “I warn you be wary which one you choose because not just your life hangs in the balance but so do others as well. To choose wrongly will bring death and heartache to all.”

Selamant pondered theses words and nodded slowly. He understood what Lossëdil meant since it was similar to what Mandos had told him as well. But the part about death and heartache saddened him. It appeared his choice just got a whole lot more complicated and he sighed. The one thing that bothered him the most was everyone was offering advice but it sure wasn’t helpful. It just caused him more heartache, more troubling thoughts, and it was so irritating. For once he wished everyone would just stop offering advice and let him think it through on his own. Life just wasn’t fair and probably never would be.

“I will take your words and consul to heart Lossëdil.” Selamant spoke thoughtfully.

“Good now you should return before you are missed.”

“But what about you?”

The elf smiled and he seemed to glow more brilliantly. “Do not worry Estel I will be fine. Now go young one.”

Somehow Selamant knew that the elf would say that. “Very well goodbye Lossëdil and thank you.”

Lossëdil watched as the boy turned and left the clearing. He was glad that he had met the boy once more and settled things between them. Perhaps now he would be able to rest in peace and not remorse over the past. He truly hoped that Estel would choose the path towards home and not let false loyalty to Serutia sway him. One thing was certain he had done all that he could and now could finally rest in peace.

~

The horses raced across the open plains and Rhun loomed on the horizon. Arien was slowly rising and yet dark clouds obscured the sky. It was a gloomy day and would probably rain. Many thoughts ran through the elves and one Maiar’s mind that they were finally almost there. The trip so far had been uneventful and nothing dangerous had happened so far. Perhaps it would all change once they entered Rhun forest and they would be ready for it

Elrond smiled in determination and hope. Soon he would be reunited with his youngest and be able to hold him again. The only thing that stood in the way was the elf woman Serutia and her allies. It wasn’t going to be easy to get his son back or help him make the right choice. Still no matter what happened he would not let what he saw in the mirror happen, he refused to let his son or any of his friends die. The closer they got to Rhun the more apprehensive and concerned he felt. It was as if the forest had a cloud of malice and sadness hanging over it. Something was truly wrong with that forest and he felt Vilya twitch uneasily in the back of his mind. The ring was usually a calm presence in his subconscious and only reacted negatively when something evil was about.

“I see that you sense it too my friend.” Mithrandir said quietly.

Elrond glanced at his companion. “Yes I do and I do not like it.”

“Could it be magic that caused this?” Elladan asked curiously from his father’s left.

“Yes quiet right young one. Some form of magic was used and it might heed us in our task.” Mithrandir shook his head and sighed.

Elrohir rode up next to the Istar and looked at him earnestly. “We will be able to get passed it to help Estel and the others though?”

Mithrandir grinned and nodded sagely. “I believe so young one, but first we need to get there.”

Horses galloping towards them caught all there attentions and they slowed there’s to a halt. Four elves approached them and Elrond eyes widened in surprise. It was the Lorien brothers and an elf from Mirkwood. It had only been a few hours since Haldir and his brothers had gone ahead to scout the area. They had wanted to make sure nothing would be lurking nearby or to try and ambush them.

Haldir slowed his horse before Elrond and smiled grimly. “My lord we have brought Captain Telindel of Mirkwood to you and he has grim tidings.”

Telindel half bowed to Elrond and nodded to the others. He had been surprised to see the Lorien elves and was glad that Elrond and Mithrandir was with them. They truly needed all the help they could get if they were to help there king and prince.

“Greeting my lord I wish I didn’t have such dire news to report to you but we need your help. King Thranduil has entered Rhun and I fear that his life is in mortal danger.”

“I hope we have not arrived too late to stop this.” Elrond shook his head. “How long ago did your king enter the forest of Rhun?”

“The day before and we worry for him. He did not seem optimistic about his or our prince’s chances of escaping.”

“There is more to report then just this my lord.” Rumil replied quietly. He glanced at his brothers and then the others in concern. “There is a barrier around the entire forest and known can enter it.”

“Then how did Thranduil get through it?” Elladan questioned curiously.

Telindel let out an angry snarl. “A human used some form of spell to open a hole for our king to step though. We have tried for hours but there is know way to break it.”

Elrond glanced at the Istar, he noticed that the other looked grim and a bit concerned. “What do you think of this my friend?”

Mithrandir shrugged. “I do not know. It is very odd and highly suspicious. Not many know the old magic’s anymore and its way to draining to use. Now let us go to the forest and I will be able to tell you more after I see this barrier.”

The others nodded in agreement and set out for the forest once more. It took another hour and soon they were finally there. Elrond was not surprised to see other elves from Mirkwood camped nearby since Thranduil would not come alone. Dismounting from his horse he followed Telindel and the others to the forest edge. He watched as Mithrandir walked up to the forest and stop. The Istar raised a hand and seemed to touch something. It sparked blue and radiated out from his palm. Faint whispers were heard but Elrond could not understand what his friend was saying.

Mithrandir was puzzled by the barrier and the magic signature. It felt somehow familiar and yet not at the same time. Something very odd was going on and he wondered if perhaps another Maiar had set up this spell. But only he and Saruman were even in theses parts and they hadn’t done it. Whatever the reason, he needed to figure out a way to create a whole and not damage the barrier. That way he would not alert who ever had casted the spell and they could sneak inside. Turning back to the elves, he nodded and smiled.

“I will need time to create a whole in the barrier. For now I suggest rest but be prepared, it will not take me long to figure it out.”

Elrond nodded and turned away. He headed towards the camp and heard the other elves following. Hopefully it wouldn’t take the Istar long and they would be able to rescue the others. He prayed to Ilúvatar that nothing bad would happen to the others until then and keep them safe.

~

The room was quiet and the elf leaned against the headboard. It had been many hours since Selamant had left the room last night and had yet returned. During this time he had been unable to sleep and had sat up thinking. His wounds were slowly healing and in another few days he would be healed. Perhaps then he could plan an escape but then what about Estel? He just couldn’t leave him and he doubted he would go with him willingly. Words from last night came back to him and he wondered if it was a dream. The boy had spoken of remembering him and called him friend. If it was not a dream then Selamant or Estel did remember and yet why would he hide if from him? Was the boy truly happy being here and serving under Serutia? And yet he did not believe it because Estel had seemed sad to not remember the past. Many thoughts ran circles in his head and he slammed his fist on the bed in frustration. The door opening snapped him from his thoughts and he watched the boy enter. Selamant was regarding him warily and the elf wondered why. He watched the mortal walk towards him and stop.

“How are you feeling Legolas?”

He blinked at the question and shrugged. “I have been better but I am fine.”

Legolas watched the boy nod and walk over towards the window. He wanted to ask if he did remember his life as Estel but was hesitant. Something in the Selamant’s tense posture warned him not to and he let it alone for now. Eventually he would ask him and see what happened. Theses mussing were cut short, when the door was flung open and Orcs appeared.

Selamant stalked forward and stood protectively in front of the bed. He glared at the two Orcs and watched them break eye contact.

“What is the meaning of this intrusion?” he snarled angrily.

One of the Orcs glanced at him nervously. “The lady demands the elf be brought down to the courtyard now and you as well.”

This was distressing news and Selamant didn’t like it. Serutia was up to something and it wouldn’t be good for the elf or his father.

“Very well but I will bring him.”

The two Orcs were about to protest but quickly stopped after his glare. Turning back to Legolas, he regarded the elf for a moment and sighed.

“I will have to carry you Legolas since I do not think your body can handle the strain of walking just yet.”

Irritation flashed in the blue eyes and Legolas frowned unhappily. He did not want to be carried around like a child but he knew that the boy was right. If he tried to walk then he would probably fall and give the Orcs a good laugh. Nodding his head, he smothered the groan of pain when Selamant picked him up.

“Sorry.” Selamant said softly. Turning to the Orcs once more, he glared at them. “Well lead the way.”

The Orcs rushed to obey and he smirked in satisfaction. He began to follow them and tried to ignore the elf’s intense gaze. If he looked at Legolas he somehow knew that his friend would know he remembered. And right now that would be a bad thing since he still had not decided. Somehow he knew though that today would be the day and a choice would need to be made. Following the Orcs outside, he wasn’t too surprised to see Orcs and humans standing at attention in the courtyard. Groto and the cloaked one stood at the head of the group.

Groto spotted him and smiled widely. “Selamant come over here now and bring the elf.”

Tightening his grip on Legolas, he walked through the crowd and stopped in front of the Orc.

“What is going on?”

“Can you not tell my friend?” Groto grinned maliciously. “It’s our entertainment for the day.”

Selamant felt Legolas shift in his embrace and stroked his back soothingly. He felt the elf start but ignored it for now. Something about the way Groto was acting was making him nervous and he tensed.

“Entertainment?”

The Orc grinned smugly. “Why yes the beating of king Thranduil. Didn’t you know about that?”

“My father?” Legolas gasped in shock and fear. His father must have arrived when he was unconscious and Selamant had not even told him.

“Yes your father and he should be arriving soon with our lady.”

Legolas could hear the smugness in Groto’s voice and he wanted to kill him. Ignoring the Orc, he looked up at the mortal and gripped his tunic tightly. Betrayal was eating at his soul and he wanted to cry his anguish. His friend had let this happen and it was irrational to think it but how could he not.

“You knew my father had been captured and yet didn’t tell me. Why?”

Selamant could feel the blue eyes looking at him but he would not look back. Turmoil raged in his soul and he closed his eyes. He truly wished that he had never come back and languished still in Mandos Halls. Perhaps then known of this would have happened and everyone would have been better off. He was about to answer the elf, when the doors opened and all eyes turned in that direction. Serutia stepped through with a happy grin that made him tense and he gasped. Feun dragged the chained Thranduil out and the king fell to his knees. The once long golden hair was cut jagged to his shoulders and his brilliant green eyes were dulled in pain. Thranduil appeared worse then before and he heard Legolas cry out in anguish.

Serutia took a few steps forward and grabbed the elf’s hair. Smiling in triumph she looked at them all and laughed.

“Now who is up for a little torture entertainment?”

 

**Chapter 16: Tormenting Thoughts**

Serutia let out a happy chuckle as she leaned on the oak desk in her study. All her plans were coming together and her revenge was well underway. She had the prince and now the king of Mirkwood. Both of them would suffer terribly and feel the pain she had felt all theses years. Thranduil would pay dearly for his crimes and her father’s soul could finally rest in peace. Another laugh escaped her and she glanced at her companion. The wizard was drinking his tea calmly and yet looked preoccupied.

“What is wrong my friend?”

Jerking out of his thoughts, the wizard glanced at her and shook his head.

“Nothing my dear. Just thinking about the days events that you have planned for today. “

She looked at him skeptically for a moment and shrugged. Wizards were a secretive lot and weren’t known to tell you what they were thinking. Honestly she could careless what he was thinking as long as he didn’t interfere with her plans.

“Keep you secrets then my friend, they do not concern me.”

The wizard nodded his head and glanced back at his tea. He did not want to tell her that someone or something was messing with the barrier around Rhun forest. And that someone felt oddly familiar and he was wary. Perhaps he should send some of his servants to find out and report back. If it was who he think it was, then it was time for him to make a prompt exit. It wouldn’t bode well for him to be seen right now and would raise some questions he did not want to answer. He had already done what his master had wished and his mission was now complete. Whatever happened after was not his concern and he had only stayed for the entertainment.

A knock at the door had both of them looking towards it and it opened. Feun stepped inside and bowed.

“All is ready for the entertainment my lady.”

Serutia smiled in satisfaction and stood up. “Then send for Legolas and Selamant. And now I think I will go and get our guest of honor.”

~

It was mostly silent throughout the elvish camp except for the low chants of Mithrandir nearby. Telindel sat on his bedroll and watched the Ishtar. He could only hope that Mithrandir would some how find away to get through that barrier. Once that was done they could hopefully find there liege and his son, and free them. Although he doubted it would be that easy and there would be some peril. Known of them knew who they were up against or how many enemies existed in Rhun. The longer he thought about the more hopeless his thoughts became. For all he knew the king could already be dead and there was nothing left to save. Letting out a sigh of misery, he clasped his chin in one hand and stared at the ground.

“Your thoughts seemed troubled my friend.” Elrond commented thoughtfully. He watched the other elf flinch and smiled. Judging from the captain’s expression, he must have been thinking deeply in order to not have heard him coming. Telindel expression had looked very unhappy and he decided to check on him. It wouldn’t do any of the Mirkwood elves good to see one of there captains unsure and hopeless. They all need to be strong in order to face the tasks ahead and of course their enemy.

“I just fear for my king and prince, my lord.” Telindel plucked at his bedroll nervously. “What if we do not make it in time and they are already dead?”

Elrond placed a comforting hand on the elf’s shoulder. “We will make it in time if we do not give into despair and hope for the best. That is all anyone can do in situations like theses.”

Telindel let out a sigh and shook his head. “I wish I had your faith my lord and hope that you are right. If not then I will have to return to Mirkwood and tell my people that our king and prince are dead.”

Elrond could tell that no matter what he said, Telindel still would not believe him. The elf had already lost hope and no words could help him. He decided to leave the captain to his thoughts and walked over to the horses. Standing next to his mount, he leaned against stallion and stroked his mane. Two Mirkwood elves came from the camp and stopped in front of him.

“Do not let his despair get to you lord Elrond. He feels responsible for letting Legolas go off alone and getting captured in the first place.” Yeldena smiled at him in sympathy and glanced at her companion. “

Esendal shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Which makes no sense to me, when our captain knows how Legolas likes to wander off on his own of late.”

Yeldena nodded in agreement. “Legolas still feels guiltly for Estel’s death and never finding his body. I think during his time alone he still mourns for your son’s death.”

Elrond looked at them in surprise. “I did not know of this.”

“Not many do my lord.” Esendal said quietly. “Only those close to him and of course the king.”

“Ada!”

Hearing the happy shout the three elves turned around and looked. Elrond saw his eldest running towards them and smiled. Elladan had an excited look on his face and was waving wildly.

“You must come quick Mithrandir has found a way through the barrier!”

“Thank Ilúvatar.” Yeldena whispered.

Elrond quickly followed his son and came to quiet a sight. Mithrandir was leaning on hi staff looking at the barrier while Elrohir and the Lorien elves stood next to him.

The Ishtar turned at hearing them and smiled. He motioned to the barrier and a huge hole was behind him.

“I decided not to take the whole barrier down or else that would have alerted our enemies inside. I will tear the whole thing down once we are through with Rhun so no other enemies can use it.”

“That was a wise decision Mithrandir.” Elrohir grinned evilly. “Our enemies will not know what hit them.”

Elrond turned around and gazed at the other elves. They were all standing to attention and had hope gleaming in there eyes. Looking at Telindel, he nodded at the elf and the other captain.

“Ready your men we leave right at this moment! Leave a few behind to guard the horses the rest will come with me!”

The other elves scrambled to comply and Elrond turned back to his companions.

Haldir smiled grimly at Elrond. “My brothers and I will take a few elves and scout ahead. That way we will know what is going on and report back to you.”

“We will accompany you March warden.” Yeldena and Esendal walked towards them.

“As will we.” The twins said in unison.

Elrond nodded. “We will follow you as soon as we are ready then. May Ilúvatar guard you and keep you safe.”

Haldir and the others nodded and then rushed through the barrier. Elrond continued to watch them until they finally vanished into the Rhun forest.

Telindel stood before him and bowed. “We are ready my lord. And I wish to apologize for my despair.”

“No need my friend.” Elrond smiled at him. “Now let us go and free our comrades.”

~

Footsteps nearby made the elf groan and open his green eyes. He was leaning against a cold stonewall and chains encircled his wrists. There was no furniture in the room and it reminded him of a closet. Looking down, he carefully checked himself over and grimaced. It appeared his ribs were cracked but everything else seemed fine. There was a loud clanking sound and he watched as the door opened. Serutia stepped through and so did the Uruk-hai Feun. She was grinning a bit too happily and it didn’t bode well for him. The last thing he remembered was trying to attack her and then the beatings. Everything else after that was blank and he realized he must have fainted. Perhaps attacking her had been a bad idea and he cursed his short temper. Standing up, he ignored the chains and watched her warily. She looked a bit to smug to him and he did not like it.

“So Thranduil I hope you had pleasant dreams because today is the big day.” Serutia said smugly.

Thranduil looked her for a moment and shrugged. He did not like that sparkle in her eyes and doubted it boded well. “I have slept better. And what big day is this?”

“Why my dear king the day of my revenge and your downfall.”

He looked at her skeptically and let out a laugh. “Downfall my dear? Surely you jest.”

Rage flashed in her brown eyes and then vanished. Taking a deep breath, Serutia vowed that she would not let this elf get to her. Today was hers and nothing Thranduil said would spoil it for her.

“No I do not. I will have you broken and begging me for death before this day is over.”

The skeptism turned into all out anger and he hissed softly, “I would rather kiss a dwarf then beg anything from you Serutia.”

“That could be arranged later my king.” Serutia purred back. Motioning to Feun, she watched the king take a step back but he could not escape. The Uruk-hai grasped the king’s arms and held him immobile. Walking towards the elf, she grasped his long golden hair and jerked it forward.

“This is just the first step towards your humiliation.”

Pulling a knife free, she watched in satisfaction as his eyes’ widened in shock as she sliced it off. The golden hair felt silky to the touch and she watched as is fell to the floor. Raising a hand she slapped the king harshly and watched as the knife sliced into his skin. Thranduil let out a hiss of pain and the blood slid down his cheek. She smiled in glee and nodded at Feun.

“Show our dear guest a taste of our hospitality won’t you Feun.”

The Uruk-hai let out a pleased laugh and released the elf. “With pleasure my lady.”

Thranduil barely heard their words and could only gaze down at the floor. His hair had never been cut this short before and it surprised him. The strands left barely brushed his chin and a few stuck to the wound on his cheek. The cut on his cheek stung and he could feel the blood dripping off his chin. Looking back up at the she-elf, he smiled grimly and his green eyes glowed with promised vengeance.

“Know this she-elf if I ever get free I will make you pay twice fold for what you have done to me and my own.”

Serutia was not too surprised to hear those words and was wary. She knew that what the king swore he would usually carry out. A sliver of fear flashed in her brown eyes and she brushed it aside. Thranduil would never get free and only way he could would be through death.

“I doubt that will ever happen Thranduil and now Feun if you please.”

The first blow slammed into his already cracked ribs and he let out a gasp. It was excruciating and he wanted to scream. More blows followed and a few more ribs were cracked. He began to cough up blood and spat it at the she-elf’s feet. Serutia let out an angry shout and Feun tried not to snicker. It was a short lived satisfaction for Thranduil as the Uruk-hai began to beat him even worse then before.

Serutia watched in satisfaction and smiled. This would teach this proud wretch to spit blood at her and to guard his tongue. Waiting a few more minutes, she watched the king’s body sag and nodded at the Uruk-hai.

“Enough Feun. We don’t want him to out of it before the entertainment now do we.”

Feun grunted and unlocked the chains from the wall. It was fun beating the elf and he would get to do it some more in a bit. Turning around, he followed Serutia out of the cell and dragged the elf with the chains. They soon appeared outside and could see everyone was waiting. Jerking the elf forward, he watched in satisfaction as he fell to his knees and Serutia grabbed his hair.

Thranduil gritted his teeth as he felt his hair being jerked and blinked dazedly. When his vision cleared for a moment he wished it was all a dream and he was back in Mirkwood. His son was only a few feet away and was being held by Estel. The tormented and sad look his son was giving him made his heartache. He cursed the horrible situation they were in and promised once more that if he ever got free that she-elf would pay. Glancing at the mortal he was surprised to see guilt shining in those silver orbs but before he could ponder that, Serutia jerked his hair again.

“Now who is up for a little torture entertainment?” Serutia cried happily.

Hearing those words, Thranduil knew things were going to get steadily worse from here on out. His chains were jerked once more and he was forced to follow Feun. He tried to struggle free but Feun just laughed, and dragged him along. His chains were attached between two wooden poles and two Orcs began to pull on them. Thranduil stumbled towards the poles and was suspended between them. His feet barely touched the ground and he could feel his ribs twinge in agony.

Feun stood a few feet away and was regarding the elf smugly. “Well sire it looks like the fun is about to begin once more. Perhaps if you beg then I will not beat you to hard.”

Thranduil looked at him skeptically and laughed. “I would be a fool to believe the words of a brutish pig!”

Laughter echoed throughout the crowd and Feun smirked. “Very well then your highness but I did warn you.”

Walking behind the king, Feun accepted the whip from one of the human’s and looked at Serutia for permission. The lady inclined her head and he smiled. Cracking the whip on the ground, he brought it back and then forward.

Thranduil hissed when the whip hit his back but refused to cry out. It rained down several times and with each lash and it felt like his back was on fire. He could hear Legolas yelling angrily and closed his eyes. His son shouldn’t have been here and especially not force to see this. Rage briefly flashed in his green eyes and he held onto it. That was the only thing keeping him from screaming and his son. He would not give these fiends the satisfaction and would not make his son feel any guiltier.

“Enough Feun!”

Blinking the sweat from his eyes, Thranduil saw Serutia standing in front of him. She was not looking to please and he smiled at her in satisfaction.

“You will never break me Serutia and this surely will not do it.”

Serutia smiled at him smugly and looked over his shoulder. “Then maybe we should punish Legolas instead then my king. I am sure that is the perfect way to break you.”

“No!” Thranduil shouted angrily. He struggled against his chains but couldn’t get free. Serutia laughed at him mockingly and he snarled.

“Bring me the elf prince!”

~

The scouting party rushed through the trees and dispatched a few Orcs. Haldir leaned against one of the trees and looked around. So far it looked like there were not many Orcs patrolling the forest and that made it easy for them. What worried him though was why there were so few patrols out and where the enemy was at.

“Haldir.” Orophin hissed quietly.

Looking over at his brother, he noticed that Rumil was waving him over. Haldir quickly hurried over and was soon beside his youngest brother.

“What is it Rumil.”

Rumil looked at him grimly. “I think we have found out where everyone is at. ”

Elrohir was shoving a human towards them and Yeldena covered him with her bow.

Esendal glared at the human. “This is the man who helped our king enter here.”

“And this thug says that Thranduil is at there encampment.” Elladan growled angrily.

Haldir smiled coldly at the man and watched him tremble in fear. Stalking forward, he grasped the man’s tunic and shoved him into a tree. “If you value your life you will tell us all you know or else I will turn you over to the Mirkwood elves. And let me tell you they are not in a good mood.”

The man glanced at all the elves and cringed in fear. In a matter of minutes he had spilled everything and all whereabouts of their patrols. Trussing the human up they left him and Haldir looked at his companions.

“Elladan and Elrohir report back to Elrond and tell him were to meet us. The rest of you come with me, we must dispatch any would be patrols and then join up with them.”

The twins nodded and disappeared into the trees. Looking at his group, he nodded and smiled grimly.

“Let’s go hunt some Yrch’s.”

~

**Chapter 17: To Follow Ones Heart**

 

“Ada!”

“We have some information!”

The twins rushed towards there father and the others. Explain quickly they soon found out what was going on and where the enemy was.

“So it is true that they have a wizard then.” Mithrandir stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Then my battle will be with him Elrond. I need to find out why he is helping the enemy and what his purpose is.”

“Then that will leave the Orcs, humans, and the she-elf to the rest of us then.” Telindel commented.

Elrond smiled grimly. “And the odds just evened out a bit. Now let’s join Haldir and the others.”

~

Legolas looked beseechingly at Selamant and he was finally allowed to stand. The boy had a firm grip on his arms and he knew he could not escape. He could only watch in anguish as Serutia and Feun tormented his father. The next words she spoke sent a horrible feeling through him and he wanted to cry out in denial. And he could only watch as they dragged his father over to the poles and attached his chains there. He began to struggle when Feun brought out the whip and knew what they were planning.

Turning his head he looked up at Selamant. “Please Estel let me go. I must help my Ada. You know what they are planning and I have to protect him.”

Selamant gazed down at the elf and shook his head. Guilt was weighing down his soul and he knew his choice was coming soon. “I cannot let you do that Legolas. You are still injured and Serutia would punish you if you interfere.”

“Better listen to the boy elf or otherwise you might just be joining your father up there. But then again I say go for it because the more the merrier.” Groto let out a mocking laugh.

Legolas ignored the Orc and continued to look at his friend. He could see that he would not be released and looked back towards his father. The cracking of the whip, made him struggle harder and he heard it hit flesh. Yelling out angrily in elvish, he almost slipped free but Selamant grabbed him.

“Stop it Legolas. If you continue fighting then the Orcs will try and subdue you!”

“I do not care.” Legolas spat angrily. “My ada is being beaten before my very eyes and I will not just stand here and do nothing!”

A knife suddenly appeared under Legolas’s chin and the two of them froze. Groto grinned and moved the knife teasingly.

“Listen to Selamant elf or suffer the consequences.”

Legolas eyes the Orc with hatred for a moment and sagged back against Selamant. He could feel the beady eyes glaring at him for a moment and then the knife was removed. Selamant helped him stand back up but he refused to look at the human.

Selamant gazed at his friend’s back miserably. “Legolas I…”

Legolas shook his head angrily. “Do not speak to me. The Estel I know would have helped me save my father, perhaps the person you were in the past has truly died and only the cowardly Selamant remains.”

Tears briefly flashed in the Selamant silver eyes and then they were gone. He knew he deserved what Legolas said but it was still hard to take. The cracking of the whip caught his attention again and he felt the prince tense. Each crack made the guilt weigh heavier and the trembling of the elf made it worse. Just when he knew Legolas could not take it anymore Serutia ordered it to stop. A horrible suspicion swept through him and he tightened his hold on Legolas.

“Bring me the elf prince.” Serutia said smugly. “Perhaps the death of his son will have Thranduil break before our very eyes.”

Selamant held Legolas to him closer and watched the guards come to them. So many thoughts swam through his mind and he wanted to scream. He didn’t know what to do or which side to choose. To protect his friend or to let Serutia do as she pleased? He could feel the elf in his arms tremble in fear and the elf’s hands tightened on his arms. The answer was soon taken away from him as the Orcs grabbed the elf by both arms and pulled him away. Selamant could only watch in despair and the elf was dragged away towards the others. Legolas made a desperate lunge and almost made it back to him before he was caught once more. Sad blue eyes met despaired silver and held for one moment in time.

In that moment Legolas knew that if he did not get his friend to help him then there friendship would be shattered for eternity. And not only that, his life and his fathers would be destroyed forever. Somehow he needed to reach his friend and make him choose now. Praying to Ilúvatar, he looked at his friend and yelled out, “Estel do not let our friendship be sundered like this! If you are truly my friend you will not let this happen! You must choose now!”

Yes Selamant. The elf is right which side will you choose? This elf or the one who saved you? Serutia wondered curiously. Either way she had won what she desired and could careless. But this did make things more interesting and she decided to see where it led.

The wizard stood next to the lady and watched the events unfold. He could see the indecision in the mortal’s eyes and wondered as well. This was turning out to be one big drama but it was highly entertaining. A squawk nearby caught his attention and he glanced up. A black bird soon flew down and landed on his shoulder. Looking into its brown eyes, his own widened in resignation and he sighed. It looked like it was time to leave and things were getting interesting. Better to escape now and find entertainment another day, then to have to deal with an angry Ishtar. Shrugging his shoulders, he began to back up and using magic he slowly faded out of sight.

~

The elves slowly slid into position and disposed of any guards nearby. Blending into the forest was the elves specialty and they looked at the encampment, Elrond looked at the crowd and wondered at the tension.

Esendal stood next to Elrond and reported. “One of the Uruk-hai was beating on Thranduil earlier when the she-elf decided to start on Legolas. What is in even odder is that they are waiting for a human to decide which side he is on.”

“What?” Elrond was confused and gazed at the scout in puzzlement. Looking down below, he narrowed his eyes and gasped.

Elrohir hearing this turned and looked at his father. “What is wrong Ada?”

Elrond gestured below and smiled brilliantly. “It is Estel.”

The twins both looked down and looked at the human in puzzlement. Elladan looked at his twin and then his father.

“That’s Estel?”

Elrond grinned. “The soul is still the same Elladan and it is indeed your brother. It is probably the white hair and the pale complexion that is throwing you two off.”

“He is right Elladan and Elrohir that is indeed your brother.” Mithrandir commented sagely. Turning to Elrond he looked at him and sighed. “I could not find the false wizard so I fear he had made an escape.”

Esendal asked. “Then perhaps now is the time to attack?”

“No Estel has to make his choice first before any of us may interfere.” Elrond replied quietly.

“But…”

Mithrandir raised his staff and pointed it at Esendal. “The Valorian decreed this and we must obey. Do not worry young one everything will work out fine.”

Elrond took a few steps forward and concentrated on his son. He could feel the dilemma and confusion running through his son’s thoughts. It felt good to be able to feel his youngest son’s mind and soul again. Since Estel was human and young it was much harder for him to mind speak his son. But now that he was close it was possible and just required concentration.

“Are you going to try mind speaking to Estel ada?” Elladan question curiously.

Elrohir grinned at his twin. “It would be the logical choice at this moment.”  
“Yes I am going to try and hopefully your gwador will listen to me.”

Elladan placed a comforting hand on his father’s shoulder. “Do not worry Estel will, for he loves you very much.”

“Tell the other’s to be ready. Once Estel makes his choice we move.”

Mithrandir winked at him. “We will Elrond now go help your son.”

Elrond smiled at his sons and then looked at his youngest. Taking a deep breath, he began to concentrate and established contact with his son’s mind.

~

Choose.

But which side did he choose.

The past or the present?

Estel or Selamant?

Legolas or Serutia?

If he didn’t choose right then all would be lost and someone would suffer.

But what was the right choice?

Why did Mandos and the other Valorian send him back?

It was just too much and Selamant wanted to scream.

Elrond’s voice whispered in his mind.

Selamant’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Legolas. The elf was being dragged away but continued to look at him. The pleading in those blue eyes nearly broke his heart and he took a few steps forward.

“Legolas!” Estel screamed and rushed forward. He pulled his sword free and slashed at his enemies. For the first time in awhile he knew who he was and what side he wanted. He wanted the side who loved him unconditionally, who accepted him for who he is, and who would risk everything to have him back.

Elrond’s eyes regained there focus and he smiled grimly. “Attack!”

The elves let out a cry and arrows rained down on there enemies. Mithrandir blinded them with light and slashed with his sword. Confusion erupted and many Orcs and humans died in seconds. Telindel led the charge in and the elves engaged the enemy. The twins along with Elrond and the Lorien elves made there way towards were Estel stood. There mission was to free the king, prince, and be reunited with their brother.

“Estel!” Legolas slammed his foot into one Orc’s knee and kicked out at the other. Finally free, he ran towards his friend and wanted to shout with joy. Estel finally remembered who he was and a rescue party had arrived. His joy was cut short when a fist slammed into his stomach and he fell to the ground. Looking up, he almost groaned out loud and cursed.

Groto grinned down at him. “Where do you think you are going elf?”

“He was coming to me until you so rudely interrupted.” Estel snarled angrily. “And if I remember correctly we have some unfinished business.”

“That we do boy and I can’t wait to kill you. There is no Feun or lady to stop me this time.” Groto grinned evilly.

Ignoring the Orc for a second, Estel looked at Legolas and smiled. “Go and find your Ada Legolas. I promise we will meet later.”

Legolas nodded and grinned. “And I will hold you to it.”

Watching them for a moment, Legolas turned around and raced towards his father. His injuries still pained him some and the punch from Groto hadn’t helped matters. It took him a moment to get to his father and he had to dodge battles.

“Ada!”

Thranduil’s head snapped up at the shout and he tried to turn his head. He knew it was Legolas and wanted to cry for joy.

“Legolas?”

“Do not worry Ada I will get you down from there.”

Legolas ran towards the chains and looked at them. It appeared that they were attached to the ground by metal spikes. Jerking them free, he carefully lowered his father to the ground and rushed to his side. Thranduil was grinning up at him and the two embraced.

“Oh Ada I am so sorry.” Legolas whispered into his father’s shoulder. “

Thranduil shook his head and petted his son’s hair. “Hush ion nin everything is alight.”

“Aw what a touching reunion to bad it won’t last.” Serutia hissed angrily.

Legolas stiffened and looked over his father’s shoulder. Serutia stood a few feet away and had a bow and arrow aimed at them. If she shot it then it would pierce his father’s back and kill him.

“My plans have all been ruined but I can at least kill you Thranduil. Now say goodbye to your son because you are going to die.” She shouted triumphantly.

“No!”

“Ada!”

Legolas could only watch helplessly as the she-elf was about to fire when an arrow slammed into her shoulder. Serutia let a shriek of pain before dropping her bow to the ground. Turning in his father’s arms, he was surprised to see Elrond standing a few feet away with a bow.

Elrond smiled warmly at the prince and walked over to them. Glaring at the she-elf, he cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

“Sorry Serutia but I could not let you kill my friends.”

“You will pay for that Elrond. All of you will pay.” Serutia glared them and turning around raced off into the forest.

The Orcs and humans seeing there leader run away, looked at each other and began to flee.

Elrond watched her run away and motioned for some of the elves to follow her. Turning back to the king and prince, he glanced around.  
“Where is my son Legolas?”

Legolas helped his father stand and looked at Elrond. “He is battling an Orc my lord.”

Groto rushed forward and lashed out with his sword. The two blades clashed together with a shriek of metal and they glared at each other. Separating once more the two of them began to fight and engage to a battle of death.

Estel lunged backwards and barely missed from being slashed in half by Groto. The Orc was decent at sword fighting but made up for it by shear will power. He parried with his own attack and slashed into the Orc’s thigh. Groto let out an enraged cry and swung his sword at the boy. Estel moved backwards but ended up tripping over a dead body.

“Well it looks like this is the end boy!” Groto yelled triumphantly.

Estel watched calmly as Groto lunged down for the killing blow and waited until the last second. Using his sword as a shield he blocked the blow and stabbed the Orc in the heart with a knife. Luckily he always kept a knife or two to hidden somewhere on his body. Groto blinked stupidly at the knife and looked at the boy in confusion.

“The one thing you never learned is why I had such a bad reputation with the others Groto.” Estel smirked sinisterly. “I never fight fair.”

He watched as the Orc let out one more breath and died. Shoving the body off of him, he stood up and looked around. Most of Serutia’s army lay dead or dying, and the rest were fleeing for there lives.

“Ion nin?”

Estel froze for a moment and then turned around. His father and brothers stood looking at him and he smiled hesitantly. The warmth in there eyes made a few tears slip free and with a happy shout he ran towards them. Arms went around each other and the family hugged. Estel closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that he had indeed made the right choice and all would be well.

“I am glad that you made this choice Estel.” Elrond whispered into his ear and held him tighter.

Estel nodded against his father’s chest and closed his eyes. “So am I Ada.”

“Estel?”

Pulling free from his family, Estel turned around and saw Legolas. The elf was standing next to his father but was regarding him cautiously. Taking a few steps closer to the elf, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

“Can you ever forgive me Legolas?” Estel whispered. “I have betrayed your trust and nearly lost our friendship.”

Legolas grabbed his friend and hugged him. “There is nothing to forgive. I am just glad that you are here with us now.”

Estel tightened the hug and closed his eyes. He felt a hand stroke his hair and looked up at the king. Compassion glowed in the green eyes and Thranduil smiled. Estel smiled back and rested his head on Legolas shoulder.

“I just have one question.”

All eyes turned to Esendal who was looking around curiously.

“What happened to Serutia?”

~

Serutia fled through the forest and cursed her luck. All her plans had fallen apart but she could always plan some new ones. Thranduil would still pay if it was the last thing she did. Stumbling to a halt, she blinked and looked around. This place was very familiar to her and she shivered. Coldness was invading this place and something chuckled behind her. Turning around, she let out a shocked gasp and began to back away. A ghost began to materialize before her very eyes and brown eyes glowed down at her in hate.

“Hello Serutia remember me? I am Lossëdil and I will enjoy my revenge!”

An evil laugh echoed throughout the clearing and Serutia began to scream. Anyone who heard that cringed in fear and fled in the opposite direction.

~

A song echoed throughout Mirkwood forest and the night birds replied. The moon glowed overhead and a few stars shown brightly in the sky. Estel stood in the gardens and titled his head back. His white hair tumbled down his back and he threaded his right hand through it. Many thoughts ran through his mind but the most important one was that he was whole again. His family was with him and also his friends. All his memories had been restored and he should have been happy. A sad sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes in pain. The problem was he wasn’t and he didn’t know if he ever would be. He should be grateful that the Valar had sent him back and yet he wasn’t. It had been so peaceful and serenity had filled his soul when he had been dead. There had been no worries, responsibilities, or anything. He could just relax and bask in it all. Now though he had to deal with everything that he had done while serving under Serutia. The guilt of was tearing him apart and he didn’t know what to do. A few tears slipped free and he sobbed. Warm arms encircled him and he leaned into the embrace. He clutched frantically at the others tunic and sobbed harder.

“That’s it let it all out my friend.”

Legolas stroked Estel’s back and felt the boy tremble. He was glad that his friend was alive and with them again.

“Do you hate me for remembering everything Legolas and yet not helping you until the last minute.” Estel whispered quietly.

Legolas broke there embrace and gripped his friends shoulders. “No I do not because I understand that it was so confusing for you. And in the end you made your choice and I am glad that you choose us.”

Estel took a step back and watched the elf’s hands release him. Wiping the tears away from his cheeks, he sniffed and refused to meet the elf’s eyes.

“You should hate me Legolas. All of you should. I deserve it and should be banished from here!”

“No you should not ion nin.”

Elrond stepped from out of the shadows and walked towards them. Smiling a greeting at Legolas, he went over to his son and grasped his chin. Grey eyes met silver for a long time.

“Estel your mind was confused during that time and to regain your memory is no easy task. To reconcile past and present would have not been an easy thing. And you did owe that woman your life am I right?”

“Yes Ada, but I….”

“No.” Elrond smiled warmly down at his son. “Let go of your guilt Estel and accept the gift the Valorian have given you. Not many mortals are given a second chance at life and I for one am grateful to have you back.”

“And I as well Estel.” Legolas said warmly.

Estel looked at his friend and father. He smiled tentively and sighed. “I will try and do as you say but it will take time.”

“And that is all we ask.”

Elrond hugged his son close and felt him return the embrace. He truly did hope that time would heal his son’s wounds but it would always leave a scar on his soul.

Legolas watched the two of them hug and smiled. It was indeed good to have his friend alive and whole again. Warm arms settled on his shoulders and he glanced at his father. The two of them smiled and continued to watch the other pair happily.

~

The cloaked wizard kneeled before his master. “I have done the task as you asked but I fear Serutia has failed.”

The man sat on his throne and gazed down at him. “That is fine. You have passed the test Grima now rise and remove that cloak.”

Grima smiled and pushed the cloak off. Oily black hair spilled down his shoulders and he grinned.

“I did bring you a present though Saruman.”

“Oh?”

Saruman watched in interest as the Uruk-hai entered the room and bowed to him.

“This is Feun, once captain of Serutia’s army and he is a loyal servant.”

Saruman stood up and smiled cruelly. “Hmm it looked like my experiment worked then.”

Grima nodded. “Yes and he turned out just fine. Very intelligent and adapts quickly to situations.”

“Then I must make some more of theses Uruk-hai in the future.” Saruman chuckled cruelly and watched Feun cringe. Yes more of them would go well with his plans and he would need that army later.

~

The End


End file.
